Wingless
by Heights93
Summary: A fallen angel is finally forced to choose between God and Satan with a girl caught in the middle that could potentially influence his choice.
1. Detention

She followed the figure in front of her as fast as she could to keep up. Emery could make out the silhouette of man, or she thought it was a man. He was far too big to be considered a boy but his broad shoulders and muscular back told her he looked no older than twenty five or so. The silver moonlight was able to let Emery see that he had short hair. He didn't look back at the girl that trailed after him so desperate, he just kept hurrying along.

"Wait!" Emery called after him. She hurried forward to see he wore all black, A black tank top revealing his bare skin that seemed to glow in the light of the moon, black jeans and black combat boots that crunched leaves beneath them. Emery was so close yet so far away.

He trotted off into a run and Emery did the same. "Wait!" she cried out pleading with him. He didn't seem to hear her. Emery followed leaves hitting her hot skin. And made way slipping through the branches that gnawed at her and yanked at her clothes like arms.

"Emery!" came a voice followed by some kind of pounding. "Em, wake up!" Emery awoke with a start realizing she was no longer chasing someone in the woods at the heart of night. She lay across her bed the blanket spilling onto the floor. Emery sat up and rubbed the sleep off her eyes. "Detention isn't going to serve itself you know!"

Detention, Emery thought. She had totally forgotten about her first detention sentence this school year. She swung her legs over her bed and shoved the blanket back onto her bed. She cleared a path to her closet to find something to wear on this Saturday. Emery wondered what detention was like here at Blackwell Prep.

She yanked on some jeans, a yellow tank top and pulled a black cardigan over her shoulders. She brushed her brown waves into place and tried to tuck her bangs aside behind her ear but they just popped back out. Finally giving up, Emery hurried out of her dorm.

Emery watched as the other students ran around doing activities that where not detention. Some headed over to the gym, others were by the front steps talking. She watched some kids head over to the open field behind the dorms. Just beyond she could make out the cemetery that sloped down to a tiny patch of land where there was an unused chapel near the ocean.

Emery walked over to cafeteria to see some kids still inside having breakfast. Emery got in line with her old rusty tray and piled on a few stale waffles and a small carton of milk. She spotted Tyler sitting by herself with a large cup of coffee and a newspaper spread out in front of her. Emery strode over and sat in a chair beside her.

"What's our detention?" Emery asked taking a bite from her stale waffle. She made a face noticing how much it tasted like card board. Tyler looked up at her with her green eyes. Unlike most people around Blackwell, Emery liked Tyler's company. Given her taste wasn't to great in attire but Emery loved her taste in music. Tyler had short spiky black hair and a few piercings, one on her nose another above her right eye brow and a few on her ears. Another reason why Emery liked her was because she was a little spit fire always ready for a throw down.

"You haven't heard?" Tyler asked raising an eye brow making her piercing squished in between her skin. "We're cleaning the statues in the cemetery."

"That's it?"she asked laughing.

"With toothbrushes."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was." Tyler wiggled her eyebrows indicating that she was just pulling her leg.

Emery ranked her brain to remember what landed her in detention on a perfectly nice Saturday in September. The weather in Washington wasn't bad this time of year, it was the ideal autumn weather. Emery remembered her first week back she, Tyler and a few others had vandalized the gym and drained the pool as a prank. Tyler had talked her into it easily. Unfortunately, everyone got caught and were sentenced to month in detention.

Emery shoved her waffles aside and opened her carton and drank it all in one gulp. Tyler set aside the newspaper and drank the rest of her coffee. The two girls walked out into the cool morning heading over to the cemetery that slopped down like an arena. At the very bottom was the tiny chapel near the sand that lead to the Pacific ocean. About five others were waiting for the girls to arrive. Mr. Hoover was waiting impatiently near the chapel.

The cemetery was crowded with tomb stones and stopped only a few feet from the chapel. Tyler and Emery zig zagged their way to the rest of the group. Tyler perched herself on a grave that read, _Mary Elizabeth Walken_

_Beloved mother_

_1798-1836_

"Now that everyone is here, your detention will begin," Mr. Hoover said. He opened the chapel door where he brought out rakes, trash bags, buckets and those prickly brushes used to scrub. "You three-" He pointed toward Tyler, a short plumpy girl and a tall red head guy. "Clean up the yard. One of you can use the lawn mower." Tyler groaned, hopped off her seat and rushed past Emery to declare the rake.

"You two," Mr. Hoover said pointing at these two pair of friends standing next to each other. "I want you guys to make those heads gleam." He gestured out to the cemetery for emphasis. The two friends muttered something and stepped forward.

"And you two will groom our statues," Mr. Hoover said pointing to Emery and the last remaining guy with his arms crossed. "I'll be back around one to check on you." Emery sighed heavily. There were about half a dozen statues around the chapel. The guy stepped over and grabbed a trash bag. He raised an eye brown in question almost as if to ask "Are you going to help me or not?"

Emery followed him to their first statue of a cross. It was rusty and covered in moss at the bottom. It was just slightly taller then Emery's companion. She had a class with him before and she was almost certain his name was Chael or at least that's what everyone called him.

"They find no water in the pool and that gives them a reason to freak out?" Chael mumbled under his breath just so only Emery could hear. She grinned to herself trying not to laugh. His dark brown hair was just above his bright blue eyes just like the Pacific. He wore a black shirt with band printed on it and jeans. He held the bag as she poured in leaves and moss inside.

"It was brilliant how you knew how to drain it," Emery said as she picked up her hair into a ponytail.

"Pranks are my thing," he said a smile creeping up on his pale pink lips. She chuckled at him and shook her head. Once everything was cleared, Emery began to scrub the status clean. She glanced around for Tyler. She was some where up above raking a few leaves. She looked positively annoyed and yelling some orders to the girl that was working with her.

After they finished the cross, Emery and Chael moved on to the next statue where the Virgin Mary held a baby Jesus. Along with the first statue, they were both non sequitors because the rest of the statues were different angels. By the way the sun was placed in the sky, Emery could tell it was just about noon. She wiped sweat off her forehead and yanked her sleeves up higher on her elbows.

"So, what's your deal?" Chael asked as she shoved leaves into the open bag.

"My deal?" Emery asked him. Her heart had skipped a beat when he asked. She was too afraid to actually answer his question. To be a matter of fact, it was kind of shameful. Her dad had picked his new step wife over her so she decided to leave. Her father not objecting her sent her to Blackwell.

"Yeah, like why are you in Blackwell?" he asked his eyes on her as she moved back and forth. Emery chewed on her bottom lip trying to find the right words to talk her way out of answering the question. Chael was the residential bad boy at Blackwell. No one knew why he was there but he had also been there the longest. "I'm kidding, you don't have to tell me."

"Oh," Emery said laughing in relief. Chael smiled and chuckled at her. They began to scrub the the statue for a while continuing to talk about the teacher's there at Blackwell. Tyler ran over as quickly as she could from above. Emery heard the glee in her voice before she saw it on her face.

"Emery! Em! Emery!" she called. She came to a stop her eyes wilder then usual.

"What is it?" Emery asked turning to look at her friend. Chael stopped working to join the conversation. Tyler scowled at him but didn't turn to acknowledge him. She stepped forward, looked up above to where they could spot the dorm building.

"Fresh meat!" she said excitedly.

Emery knew very well what that meant. Blackwell would be welcoming in new natch of students onto the campus.


	2. New Blood

Mr. Hoover came back around one thirty to release us into the day. By then, Chael and Emery had begun to be pretty chummy. He was pretty cool to talk to and Emery had to admit he was incredibly interesting. Tyler steered her away from him making sure he didn't follow.

"Come on!" she said hurrying up the cemetery to the open field. Emery caught up and they hurried along to the main gates to where the new kids usually met up to wait for the others. "I saw cars pull up."

"How can you be so sure it was new kids?" Emery asked now suspicious of her friend. But Tyler looked certain and excited so who was Emery to burst her bubble for all she knew, Tyler could be right. They reached the front to see no one was there.

"They must be in the front office!" she concluded.

"Ty, I want to go take a shower," Emery complained fanning her hot sweaty face. "Then we can go find your new blood."

Tyler looked over to the front door and back at Emery conflicted. Her shoulders dropped and followed Emery back to the dorms. Both girls, belonged to the third floor where the seniors in Blackwell resided. Gabe the dorm resident adviser had his lawn chair outside reading a magazine.

As far as resident advisers go Emery considered him pretty cool. He was about twenty seven but reminded her of a hippie from the seventies. His strawberry blonde hair was long and flowing just above his shoulders. He had a bright smile for everyone and listened to Bob Marley almost every day. He smiled when he saw Emery and Tyler approach.

"Em," he called out happily. "Ty."

"Hippie," Tyler said flatly walking past. Emery how ever stayed a moment to talk to Gabe. Tyler may not think hat he's cool but Emery sure did.

"How's it going Gabe?" Emery asked sitting on the ground beside him. He sat down the magazine to properly talk to her. This way Emery could see it was a diet magazine. She didn't see why he was reading on diets, he was already incredibly thin.

"Pretty rad," he said with a shrug. "And you?"

"Ty and I got stuck with detention for the gym prank, we have to clean up the cemetery," Emery told him. She found it funny how easy it was to talk to him as if he were an older brother. He never judged her like her friends here at Blackwell, he just listened and gave her some sappy cliche quote.

"The prank was pretty sick," he admired. "The headmaster will get over it. It wasn't too much damage. Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"New kids."

"Yeah, I have. Tyler was totally psyched about it," Emery replied. She rose to her feet. She waved farewell and headed up to her dorm and went off to the showers to clean off the dirt and sweat she had gained from all the hard labor. She changed into a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She headed over to the cafeteria to snag lunch and work on sketches in her note pad.

She found shade under a large tree near the cemetery. She looked down at the sloped arena like cemetery. They made a lot of progress in just a few hours. Her arms were sore from scrubbing the damn statues. She looked down at her sketches on her lap. All of them had been of dreams she's had. Most were of the man she always seemed to follow. She would draw his outline and the shadows that were cast over him, concealing them from her to see. She didn't know who it was but she could feel that he was important to her. Emery opened a fresh new page to begin her most recent sketch when a pair of feet stood in front of her. Emery looked up to see it was her cleaning partner Chael.

"Looks like you have some mad skill," he said crouching down with a broad smile. "Drawing your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Emery said feeling her cheeks grow warm as she closed her sketch book. Obviously, she wasn't going to get any where today.

"Sounds like I'm in luck," Chael said with a coy smile appearing on his lips.

Emery chuckled at his noticeable attempt of flirting. She wasn't used to guys being so bold as he was. But then yet again, there wasn't a thing called normal here.

"Emery!" It was Gabe, he came forward with a younger girl trailing after him. Chael groaned disappointed and stood straight stepping aside.

"Em, glad I caught you," Gabe said. "This is one of the new students. I was hoping you could show her the ropes since she's a little younger. You in?"

"Well, I-" Emery looked over at the young girl who looked nervous and stiff in this place. She was thin with long brown hair reaching her back. Her big brown doe eyes were taking in the sight of the campus. Her eyes widened when she saw the cemetery and the ocean. "I'm not exactly a model student, Gabe."

"Of course you are," he said waving his hand dismissively in her direction as if what she just said was none sense. "The other new kids are being paired up too."

"Fine," Emery agreed.

"Great!" Gabe said happily. He gestured for the girl to come closer and she did timidly. "Emery, Aubrey. Aubrey, Emery."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Emery said trying to give her a warm smile and extended her hand. The girl took it with a slight smile.

"My job is done, I'll catch you on the flip side," Gabe said. He jogged off heading toward the school. Chael watched him go. Emery patted the spot next to her for Aubrey to sit down. She moved forward.

"I'll talk to you later," Chael muttered shoving his hands in his pockets and walked away. Aubrey sat down and sighed. They sat there in silence for a while until Emery had the bright idea of giving her a tour of Blackwell to break the ice.

"How about a tour?" Emery suggested.

"Why is there a cemetery near the school?" Aubrey asked getting to her feet.

"I think this used to be some kind of convent back in the day." Emery started off with the school explaining that they only had four classes a day for an hour and a half each and lunch was served in what ever classroom you happened to be in. There was twelve students per class.

She moved to onto the cafeteria where she elaborated where they only had breakfast and dinner there at seven, not a minute later and not a minute less. The last stop were the dorms. She saw her classmates and some kids she didn't recognize and assumed to be the other new kids.

Emery spotted Tyler talking to two boys she had not recognized or seen on campus. She figured it was another pair of new kids. Emery and Aubrey walked over. Tyler grinned as she approached and said something to her new friends quickly in excitement.

"Em, I want you to meet some pretty cool dudes," she said. She turned to smile at the two guys in admiration. The taller one of the two had short dark curls and bright brown eyes. If it wasn't for his jeans and t-shirt, Emery would have thought he was some kind of Greek god. He was perfectly sculpted with broad shoulders, high cheek bones, and smooth muscles. He smiled warmly at Emery.

"She wasn't here last time," he noted to Tyler as if Emery weren't there. He looked over at his friend and nudged him a little snapping back his attention to the real world in front of him. His deep blue eyes settled on Emery.

His eyes reminded her of a blue sky just before a storm turned making it gray. His golden blonde hair was short but not so short that Emery could imagine herself running her fingers through his hair. His eyes held hers and something surged through her body, a warmth that she couldn't explain like adrenaline.

It was like something deep inside her had awakened just with one look from the new kid. It felt as if she found something she didn't even know she was looking for her. Doors opened and things some how made sense in the world. Everything seemed clearer.

"I'm Evander," the curly haired guy said extending his hand glancing at his friend then back at Emery. Emery took it trying hard not to blush.

"Emery," she said.

"And this Michael," he nodded to the blonde kid beside him. Michael smiled a little but didn't say anything. "This is our second time at Blackwell."

"What made you come back?" Emery asked curious.

Evander and Michael exchanged looks as if they were in the cahoots. But they smiled coyly as they shared a short private conversation.

"That's a story for another day," Michael said finally speaking up. "You seem to be busy." Emery had completely forgotten about Aubrey standing beside her. Aubrey watched her nails uninterested waiting for the older kids to finish their conversation.

"I'll talk to you later," Emery said more to Tyler then the boys. "I have to finish giving Aubrey the tour." Aubrey looked up at the sound of her name and smiled. "It was nice meeting you guys." Evander smiled widely at both of them. Aubrey and Emery walked up the stairs to the door. Emery opened the door only to hear Michael call out to her.

"Don't forget to mention the reds," he said. Emery had completely forgot about mentioning the reds. It was like he had read her mind. Aubrey walked in.

"I won't," Emery said and following her inside.

"What are reds?" Aubrey asked her as they walked to her dorm on the first floor that was strictly for eighth graders and freshmen. Emery never spent much time on this floor only on the third floor that was for juniors and seniors.

"The cameras," Emery said pointing to the ceiling above where a camera swivled away to the other side to glance down the hallway. "When the lights are red it means they're watching us. It's how they keep a tabs on us."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Obviously, she had never been to a hardcore prep school like Blackwell. They're hardly noticeable once you used to them and Tyler had taught Emery all the blind spots on campus.

They reached her dorm and Emery promised to walk her to her first class first thing in the morning. "If you need me I'll be in my dorm on the third floor," Emery said.

Emery headed to her dorm. Her walls were covered in sketches and all from the same person she had been dreaming about for years. There was one sketch she hung on her wall on the ceiling where she could make out the bottom half of his face. His glowed faintly in the darkness and had full pink lips. The upper part of his face was covered by the shadow of the hood cast on his face. She sighed, every time she dreamed about him he seemed very much more real to her.

Emery walked over to the window so she could see outside into the main square. The school was just across the dorms so she could see the science rooms in the second floor from her dorm. In between the two buildings was the cafeteria. Emery could see the cemetery she and the others had begun cleaning this morning.

Emery could see Tyler, Evander and Michael still on the steps to the dorms. Tyler and Evander were still in conversation while Michael was a million miles away thinking of something else.


	3. Of Interest

Emery awoke Monday morning not wanting to get up. She slugged over to the closet to pick out today's outfit then headed to the showers. Something that Emery always liked about Blackwell Prep was that since there were only over a hundred students the showers were never over crowded and there was a never a line. Fifteen minutes later after dressed in skinny jeans, a Rolling Stones t-shirt, black converse and a black scarf she stepped out to go find Aubrey.

On her way down to Aubrey's dorm she ran into Chael. He slung his bag over his shoulder and waited for her to reach the door.

"Thanks," Emery said with a smile.

"No problem," he said. "I didn't see you yesterday on campus. Did you leave?"

"No, I was in my room doing more sketches," she told him as they walked down the stairs.

"Really?" he asked interested. "I'll have to stop by and check them out." They got to the first floor and he offered to walk her. She agreed and they continued talking all the way to Aubrey's room. Aubrey stepped out and all three of them walked to the cafeteria.

"The teachers aren't bad," Emery reassured her as they walked across the lawn as a cool Washington breeze rolled by. She readjusted the strap on her bag.

"They're just pointless and boring," Chael cut in taking Emery's school bag from her hands and slung it over his shoulder along with his bag. Emery smiled in thanks.

"You have a decent amount of teachers," Emer went on. "But the only cool adult on campus is Gabe."

"The hippie from Saturday?"

"That's the one." The three of them walked into the cafeteria and stood in line with their trays snagging breakfast. Chael found them a table scaring off some freshmen in the process. He and Emery sat beside each other as Aubrey took a seat in front of them.

"Don't look now but I don't think your friend isn't too happy," Chael muttered leaning in to Emery. She looked up to see Tyler sitting with the two returning boys from Saturday, she looked positively furious. Tyler had a fierce look in her eyes that meant someone was in for it. Emery knew very well Tyler didn't like Chael, she had made it quite obvious. The three of them ate and Chael and Emery told Aubrey about the ins and outs of the school. A few minutes later they got up to leave to show Aubrey her classes this term.

"Oh uh, trouble," Chael muttered just as Emery spot Tyler walking toward them a few tables away.

"Hey," she said happily. "Where are you off to?" She flinched a little when she glanced over to Chael. He scowled at her but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to show Aubrey her classes before the day starts," Emery said.

"Great!" she said. "I'll go with you guys. Come on!" She steered Aubrey away talking about the secret passage ways and the dead reds that she had taught Emery last year. Emery smiled apologetically to Chael. She knew Tyler was just doing it to get her away from Chael.

"I'll see you in class," she told him.

"Sure," he said glancing over at Tyler unhappily. Aubrey and Tyler were waiting for her at the door. Emery looked around trying to find the guys from yesterday. They didn't seem to be in the cafeteria anymore. Chael handed her bag over from his shoulders.

Emery followed Tyler out as she continued to spill more Blackwell secrets. She led the way pointing out Aubrey's four classrooms. They left her at her first class and walked off to the senior wing of the school. The bell rang over their heads and they jogged off to class separately.

Mr. Hoover had started today's lecture already and took no notice when Emery walked in. She spotted an empty seat in the back next to Chael. She strode over to the back as quietly as she could. Emery spotted Evander in the middle of his class diligently taking notes. She took a seat beside Chael and quickly scanned the room searching for a trace of Michael.

"Looking for someone?" Chael muttered beside her. Emery pulled a purple folder out of her bag trying not to seem so obvious.

"No," she said yanking out a pen deep inside her bag. Emery scribbled down the notes on the board. Once her heart beat started to slow down and gathered a good amount of notes, her mind started to wander over to Michael.

Emery couldn't lie to herself that she slightly wished it was he in her class instead of Evander a few rows in front of her. Something about him seemed eerily familiar about him but she didn't know what. She wanted to believe that he felt something too when he saw her but she couldn't be sure. Emery wanted to run into him again.

An hour and a half later, the bell chimed snapping Emery out of her day dream. She gathered her things and followed Chael out of the classroom. Once they stepped outside, Emery saw Michael standing outside the classroom his intense eyes on each student passing by, searching. His eyes brightened when he saw Emery and smiled slightly. She swelled with joy just at the thought that he was happy to see her.

"Good class?" he asked pointing into the classroom.

"Boring mostly," Emery replied trying to keep her cool. She readjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked by. Chael was at the end of the hallway waiting for her.

Emery glanced over her shoulder to see Michael straightened and walk away from the classroom. Shocked, Emery thought he was perhaps waiting for Evander. So when she came to the conclusion that he only stopped by to see her, her heart went wild with happiness.

"What class do you have next?" he asked Emery slightly touching her arm. "I'll walk you."

"I have human biology," she said as they walked and turned the corner. "You don't have to, Chael, seriously."

"But I want to," he said offering her a smile. She rolled her eyes in defeat and let him walk her to the science rooms up stairs. Tyler was waiting outside the class door talking to other friends. She waved enthusiastically to Emery. Chael slowed down and stopped some ways away.

"I'll see you later," Chael muttered diverting his eyes from Tyler. He walked off the opposite way and Emery walked over to her so popular friend. The other students scattered once Emery came forward.

"For someone that hates everyone, you sure do have lots of friends," Emery teased Tyler.

Tyler straightened raising her eye brows. "Friends? No. People who think I'm increasingly cool, yes. You can learn something from them, Em." Emery laughed and followed her friend into the class room.

Ms. Foster began the class with a lecture on a body system and their functions. Emery jotted down the digestive system notes from the projector. This was one of Emery's favorite classes because this was the only she had with Tyler and they passed notes back in forth.

Half way through class Tyler threw an intricate folded note over her shoulder that landed on Emery's desk. It had her name on it in Tyler's very bubbly writing. Emery thought it was funny how girly her script was while her friend was the completely opposite. She opened it to read its' contents.

_What are you doing tonight?_

Emery ranked her brain to think what she would be doing tonight. Her Astronomy class popped into her head. It was more by choice but it was every Monday night at eight for about an hour on the roof of the school. She scribbled down her response knowing Tyler's reaction already. She would merely suggest she skip.

_Astronomy. What'd you have in mind?_

Maybe if Tyler proposed something good, Emery would agree to skip. Tyler hunched over in response in a quick scribble then it soared over her shoulder once more. Emery quickly took it after scribbling down some notes on the pancreas and gull bladder.

_Bummer, Evander is going to have a little get together in his dorm. Thought you'd like to go._

Emery chewed her bottom lip in deep contemplation. Evander meant Michael and she knew very well she wanted to see him again. Emery could definitely tell he was as interested in her as she was with him. But her class was important, she couldn't afford to miss her class. She wrote down her answer knowing fully well she would probably regret it later.

_Sorry!_


	4. Bait

After human bio, Emery trotted down the stairs to her government and politics class with Mrs. Gadriel an elder woman with a pointy nose, pursed lips and beady little eyes that were quick to respond to the littlest reactions in class. It was one of Emery's least favorite classes mainly because she didn't talk to any of the other students in that class.

Lunch was served in class as usual to keep an eye on the students. Of course they had the cafeteria in the other building but for the sakes of safety it was done this way. Nobody talked, there was no laughter only the sound of chewing food and the sipping of cups. The lunch ladies came into to take their trays away.

Emery was successfully able to take notes with out distractions. She moved onward to her final class of the day, gym or what they called fitness hour. Gym was a simple class in most schools but not quite at Blackwell. They made extra precautions with the special cases and the non-special cases for that matter.

Emery walked into the girls locker room to be greeted by the plump locker room lady for a body search. Emery sighed and dropped her bag and extended her arms. She patted Emery's body searching for some kind of hazard. Once the woman declared her 'clean' she snapped on a little bracelet which tracked her every move so she wouldn't decide to jump into the Pacific for an attempted escape. Finally granted entry, Emery walked over to her locker and set her things inside. Four other girls were changing into their gym clothes, one of them being Aubrey.

"How's your first day?" Emery asked walking over.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," Aubrey said shutting her locker with a shrug. Aubrey and Emery walked into the large unoccupied gym where everyone else was waiting for them. The Coach took attendance and ordered them to jog a few laps on the in door track.

"You wanna hang after school?" Aubrey asked as they jogged in a steady pace. "We can do homework together or something."

"Yeah, sounds good," Emery agreed.

After the warm up, the Coach rounded up the kids into the weight room for the remainder of the time. Aubrey and Emery sat on the mats in the corner trying to make it look like they were doing something productive.

"So, what's the deal with you and Chael?" Aubrey asked touching her toes with ease.

"Nothing, he and I have detention together, that's all," Emery said laying on her back.

"I think he's a little more interested then just being detention partnrs."

They finished off gym class about an hour later and were released out into the plaza. They walked across to the cafeterias to grab a snack. Then they sat over by the tree looking over the cemetery to do homework. Emery made sure to finish her homework early in order for her to draw on her sketch pad.

Later on, Tyler accompanied them into dinner. She left a bit early so she could go up to her dorm drop off her things and pick up her astronomy binder. She got to the roof of the school building around eight.

On the roof, Emery felt closer to the sky and could see the twinkling lights of the stars far above in space. Tiki tourches were lit in order to illuminate for note taking. There was a podium for Mr. Gray the astronomy teacher and one picnic table for the students who wished to sit down. Some students sat on the ground looking up at the sky dozing off. There was only five of them today. Emery figured the other five where at Evander's dorm party.

A girl sat on the picnic table scribbling madly already in her notebook looking up at the sky every so often. There were two boys laying on the ground talking pointing out constellations. Also on the picnic table was Michael. He looked up at the dark sky thoughtfully, it reminded Emery of a philosopher. He was also extremely gorgeous under the moon light. His hair was like gold and his eyes were practically gray in the lighting.

Emery walked over captivated instinctively reaching for her sketch book. He was absolutely perfect for a model.

"Take a seat everyone," Mr. Gray said from behind Emery. The five students snapped to life, the two boys sat up, the girl looked up curiously, Michal hopped off the table and took a seat and Emery hurried over to sit across from him.

"You didn't go to your buddy's party?" Emery asked quietly as he flipped his notebook to the first clean page.

"And what would I tell my probation officer?" he asked seriously not looking up at her. Emery frowned, she wondered what made him come here in the first place. Toward the middle of class, Mr. Gray handed everyone a sheet to draw out the constellations as a review from last weeks lesson. Once they were done, they could leave.

Everyone worked by themselves in silence. Emery and Michael stayed at the table working quietly. Emery couldn't help but sneak peaks at him every once in a while as he worked diligently. She was mostly done with hers, Emery had spent much time drawing parts of the night sky in her sketches and she wanted to get it right.

"You know if we finish up quickly, we can still make it to Evander's dorm," Michael said laying his hands on the table waiting for her to finish. It was almost nine and lights out on the senior floor was ten. Emery wasn't thrilled about Evander's party, the only reason she would have gone was to see him and now that he was here with her that didn't matter.

"You sure know how to charm a girl," Emery said standing assignment finished. Michael followed in her wake. They walked through the empty school, their foot steps echoing back to them. They made it outside to the cool Washington night.

"I'm sure Tyler would want you to be there," he said shoving his hands in his pockets. "It'll be fun, Evander's wild when it comes to, uh, get togethers."

"I don't know," Emery said looking down at her sketch pad and binder.

"Come on," Michael insisted nudging her slightly. "We'll drop off your things and head on over to his dorm." Emery looked up to see him smiling kindly at her. She smiled back feeling herself cave. He laughed triumphantly and they headed into the dorm building. He followed Emery up to her room.

"How long have you known Tyler?" Emery asked him.

"A couple of years," Michael said. "I've had a few run ins with her in the past. She usually gets me out of trouble."

"Funny, she always find trouble."

Emery unlocked her room and stepped inside. She left the light off so it wouldn't reveal the mass of scattered papers all around her room. She threw her school bag in the direction of her bed along with her sketch pad. She shut the door before he could even steal a peak inside.

"Ty is Ty," Michael said as if careful not to say the wrong words to her. But Emery agreed Tyler was far by one of the strangest people she had met. They walked together down the hall and he knocked on Evander's room. Emery wondered why it was so quiet when she assumed there would be plenty of people inside loudly having a good time.

"Password?" came Evander's voice from the other side.

Emery tried not to laugh as Michael gazed at the door in annoyance. "I can't believe he still thinks we're in eighth grade," he mumbled shaking his head. "Open the door or I'll break it down myself."

The door opened at once to reveal the little party inside. Evander stood with his arms crossed and eye brows furrowed. About ten people were behind him laughing, talking and having a good time on a Monday night.

"I forgot how impatient you can be," he said. His eyes settled on Emery and he smiled brightly. "But since you got such a lovely guest, I guess I can let you in." He gestured us inside to the little space left and he shut the door behind us.

"Have fun," Michael whispered in her ear his hand gently resting on her hip. He and Evander took off toward his desk and Emery quickly latched onto a few juniors that were friends of hers.

She looked around for Chael to hang with but nothing. He wasn't in a square in inch of this place. And as Emery glanced around to notice that the oh so popular Candace wasn't here either. It wasn't like her to miss out on a get together such as this.

"Emery," Tyler said happily appearing at her side. "I knew you would come with the right motivation, of course." She glanced over toward Evander and Michael who stood near his desk talking privately. Evander nudged Michael and indicated with his head in their direction. Michael looked over in their direction. He blushed furiously and waved a little.

"Tyler!" Emery snapped trying to muster as much anger in her voice as possible. She was mad that her friend tricked her into coming but also rather pleased that now Michael was stuck in her Astronomy class every Monday. "I can't believe you did that."

"What?" she asked innocently steering the away from the juniors on to the bunk bed. She hopped on over to the top bunk swinging her legs. "Don't you know me by now?" Emery shook her head feeling herself blush too.

"How did you even get him to go along with your little plan?"

"Are you kidding me? Once I told Michael about my plan to reel you in it didn't take much convincing to get him in on it."

Emery blushed even harder. It annoyed her that Tyler was so much more insightful with things going around campus then she was.

"He hasn't been able to take his eyes off you since you two separated," Tyler said her foot hitting Emery's shoulder. Emery looked up to meet Michael's infinite blue eyes watching her. He looked away to say something to Evander.

Emery left Evander's party about ten minutes before lights out. When the door closed behind her, she felt at ease and much calmer. She wanted to sketch but she was far too tired so she climbed into bed and drifted off into sleep.


	5. The Beginning

It was always the same dream. _She_ was chasing someone that someone she could never catch. But tonight it was different, Emery was the one being pursued by the person she was precisely chasing. It wasn't necessarily terrorizing but more of a tease.

Emery ran as fast as she could because she knew very well if she slowed down he would catch her. She couldn't look over her shoulder to glance at her pursuer or the fun would be over. She could hear the leaves crushing under his feet and him brushing aside branches.

"Catch me," Emery sang out happily. She could feel his hands close in on her but she slipped away from them with ease. But he seemed to walk her straight into a trap. He had finally wrapped his arms around her and yanked her toward him. She squealed in delight.

"I caught you," he growled in her ear affectionately. Just as she turned to face him there was a loud clap of thunder. But it wasn't just thunder, it was pounding coming outside of her dream.

"Are you up?" came Tyler's voice. "Week two of detention is now in session!"

Emery opened her eyes slightly agitated, she was so close at seeing the man's face. She lay there for a while trying to figure out why the roles were reversed this time. Ever since she was a child, she was the one running away from whom ever wanted to get his hands on her. Now he was the doing the chasing.

Emery hopped out of bed and walked over to grab some clothes for today's round of detention. It was finally getting cold out the wind became bitter when it blew by. She pulled out some jeans, a t-shirt and a Blackwell hoodie. Then she hurried down the hall to the bathrooms to wash her face and her teeth.

As she stepped out, Emery ran into Chael. He had a towel wrapped around his middle and another around his neck. She thought it was odd that he would be taking a shower now knowing very well they were in for a few hours of harsh labor.

"If I were you, I'd hurry up," Emery said. "Hoover will be pretty pissed if someone is late again this morning."

"Don't wait up," he chuckled snapping his towel around his neck at her. She laughed and hurried on over to the cafeteria where she spotted Tyler and Aubrey talking. Emery spotted Candace walk over. Her blonde hair trailed after her like a golden fleece. She knew right away to intervene, Tyler hated Candace for reasons Emery knew not.

"Morning guys," Emery said trying to sound chipper.

"Will you please tell Little Miss Perfect to get out of my face before I clock her right in her perfect little nose," Tyler said with clenched teeth and fists. Emery wondered what caused her to be so angry. Candace was really nice overall, she had never seen her do wrong. She gave Candace an apologetic look to the blonde before gliding away.

"What's your deal with Candace?" Emery asked setting her tray down.

"You wouldn't understand," Tyler said angrily slamming her small fists on the table making everything jump slightly. Aubrey and Emery looked at each other slightly confused.

"What are you going to be doing today?" Emery asked Aubrey changing the subject.

"I don't know," Aubrey said with a shrug. "Maybe sneak out with a couple freshmen girls out to Seattle." Emery poked at her oatmeal half heatedly. She had a few spoonfuls before deciding she was full then she waited on Tyler to finish.

Then both girls headed down to the cemetery pit to meet up with Mr. Hoover and their fellow detention friends for this week's session. As they got closer to the ocean, they could feel the air turn colder and the breeze lift.

"If we get another week put on us because you run us late, I'm going to kill you, Ty," Emery said as she steadied her footing down the slope of grass.

"Oh, relax," Tyler said going down the slop much faster. "It looks like we got company." And she was right, Gabe had retreated from his post talking to Mr. Hoover with Michael standing right behind him. Tyler ran over to him and they began to talk.

Emery had only run into Michael a few times since the party. It wasn't because she didn't want to but they both didn't have the time to have an actual conversation. Emery finally made it to the bottom beside a fully dressed Chael.

"Ready to scrub a few more statues?" she asked him. Together they grabbed their tools and headed to the enormous angel who held a spear ready to strike. Leaves were stuck near his feet and up by his shoulders and head.

"Give me a lift," Emery said. Chael let go of the bag and walked over. He interlocked his fingers together and set the mow for her to step on. She placed her right foot on them and he hoisted her up with ease. It was so fast that she didn't have enough time to regain her balance.

"Careful," came a voice behind them and Emeery could feel a new pair of hands on her hips. Emery took off the leaves on the angel. Once she was done, she let herself drop hoping that the person behind her would catch her and he did. It was Michael.

"Nice catch," Emery said as he set her on her feet.

"What are you doing here, Tagas?" Chael asked picking up the trash bag on the grass. "Don't you have to save a cat from a tree some where?"

"Same as you, Chael, detention," Michael said. "Hoover put me on statue duty with you guys."

"We don't need help."

"Because you would have caught Emery if she fell?"

"I sure as hell would have!"

"Boys," Emery cut in feeling as if both of them had completely forgotten that she was right there. "Let's just clean these statues in peace, shall we?" Emery gestured to the leaves on the ground. Both of them muttered an okay and the three of them got to work. She didn't know what their deal was but she knew there was bad blood between them. She wondered why she never noticed it before.

They went through about three more statues before Hoover let them go for the day. The lawn looked better and the tomb stones gleamed; the cemetery was really coming along. There was only one more angel statue to wash.

"What'd you do to get detention?" Emery asked as they walked up the slope.

"I locked Gabe in his office," he admitted smiling to himself. Emery laughed shaking her head.

"He may be a hippie but he's cool to talk to."

"I couldn't help it," he said with a shrug. They made it to the top to Emery's favorite tree that looked upon the progress. They took a seat watching the other students come up. "What'd you do to get detention? You don't seem like the girl to get detention."

"Wrong place, wrong time," Emery told him. "Chael had the great idea of draining the pool."

"That's brilliant."

Emery saw Chael head toward the dorms. He apparently was giving her the cold shoulder if she continued to flourish her friendship with Michael. Or at least she thought it was a friendship.

"Doesn't look like your friend likes me too much," Michael said regarding Chael.

"Chael is complicated."

"That's an under statement. You hungry?" he asked getting to his feet. Michael offered her his hand. She looked at him skeptically. There was no snack hour during the weekend. The curiosity got the best of her so she took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet. "I hope you're a good look out because if you're not I hope you're a good runner."

He led her down to the back door of the cafeteria. It was one of the few places without a camera but still patrolled by the lunch ladies every so often. She stood near the steps to be on the look out while Michael picked at the lock. A few seconds later Emery heard the door creak open.

"Come on," he said disappearing inside. Emery followed after him closing the door on her way in. The pantry was completely dark and she heard Michael bustling around looking for the switch. She giggled.

"Look for a switch or something," Michael said.

"Right," she noted. She reached out to her left assuming a light switch would be located there but nothing all she felt was wall. Emery felt Michael's feet hit hers and the light turned on. His hand was on a small chain connecting to a light bulb on the low ceiling.

She couldn't help but notice the close proximity of Michael. His chest rose and fell evenly as he was aware of their closeness as well. She looked at him to see he was that indeed watching her. Emery felt warmth creep on her cheeks once more. Michael didn't seem to notice he was much more absorbed in her ways she had yet to understand.

He finally blinked and took a step away from her releasing a nervous laugh. Emery chuckled too tucking a few loose strands behind her ear.

Michael grabbed a pack of honey crackers they served on days with tea. Coffee wasn't allowed on campus solely because of the caffeine. Michael and Emery sneaked back on the main plaza walking and laughing together. And since Emery came to Blackwell, this was the first time she had felt happy. The more she felt alive.


	6. Game On

"So let me get this straight," Aubrey said one evening in October just before the Halloween festivities planned by the teachers. "So they _do_ have dances around here?"

"Will you be quiet!" Tyler hissed at her stabbing the cold piece of turkey on her plate. She dropped her voice so only her two friends could hear. "The after party is the real deal. The one the teachers planned is a hoax, nothing happens there."

"They're called socials and that's just what they are," Emery elaborated. "They just give you an hour to talk freely."

"And if you talk about something they don't like, they'll separate you and pair you with someone else," Tyler pointed out. Emery had to give her that. Last year she had been passed around like last week's ham. Apparently, she had not chosen the appropriate topics to discuss.

"So, where's the after party then?" Aubrey asked eagerly.

"Sorry, kid, third floor kids only," Tyler said. "Ask around on your floor."

After dinner, the three girls walked back to the empty school to do some late night studying. Even the library was particularly lonely with free open space enough for each girl to have her things spread out on the table.

By nine thirty, all three were worn out and Tyler had fallen out of her chair to lay on the floor fast asleep. Even Aubrey was struggling to stay awake. Emery shook her head fighting the sleep from her eyes. She rose to her feet.

"I'm going to wet my face then we'll wake up Ty," Emery yawned. Aubrey nodded in agreement and let her face drop in her hands. Emery made her way toward the bathroom beyond the shelves. As she neared, she could hear voices arguing.

"You have to do something and quickly," she heard a female's voice. It was angry and fierce like she was scolding who ever she was talking to.

"I don't see you doing your part in this," someone shot back. "The more time we waste, the more they'll figure it out sooner." Emery recognized the second voice right away, it belonged to Chael. She had never heard him so angry before. They were silent for a second as if they noticed someone was coming.

Emery found Candace and Chael just outside the bathrooms near the water fountains. Candace stormed passed not even regarding Emery. Chael's face softened his whole body relaxing. It had been a while since they actually spoken. He had been avoiding her now that she was spending so much time with Michael.

"What are you doing here?" Emery asked him. "I didn't know you were friends with Candace."

"We're not," he said right away. "We were discussing a project." Emery walked over to the water fountain and wet her face. The water was cold just as she anticipated and it made her jerk awake. She wiped drops from her face and looked back at Chael.

"Didn't sound like it to me," Emery said.

"How would you know? You're always with Michael."

"How is it my fault that you stopped talking to me? I can be friends with both of you," she said defensively. "Once you get yourself checked then you can talk to me." She turned abruptly only to have Chael grab her arm.

"I'm sorry," he apologized frantically. "I'm being a jerk. Michael and I just don't get a long."

"Thanks for clearing that up," she said rolling her eyes.

He squeezed her arm a little. "Please let me just walk you to your room." Emery sighed heavily. He did look sorry and she wanted to forgive him. He had been nothing but kind to her since they became friends. She walked off and he trailed after her.

"Well?" he asked. They reached the table where Tyler was already awake. Her eyes widened when she saw Chael after Emery. Tyler obviously was wide awake at his presence. It surprised Emery how much she hated him.

"Look in dark places and you get demons," she declared with a scowl in his direction. "Let's go, Em."

"Chael's walking me to my room," Emery said.

"Em."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Emery encouraged her. Tyler stomped off with Aubrey following. Emery set her things in her bag and swung it over her shoulder. He offered to take her bag and she let him.

"I don't want you to be mad at me," Chael said as they crossed the dark plaza. "Candace isn't anything to me if that's what you're thinking."

"It's not about Candace-"

"So it's about Michael." It was a statement not a guess. And Emery knew he wanted confirmation. She didn't have to explain to him why she was angry. Why did she have to report to him with who she was friends with.

"It's not about Michael either," Emery said who walked away from him toward the dorms. She opened the door only to have his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry," he apologized once again his eyes sad for a second time that night. "I just die with jealousy when you're with him. He knows I like you and he's just doing it to piss me off."

"Chael-" He neared her as the door closed behind her. She stumbled back until her back was on the glass, his body only inches from hers. She could feel his body heat on her skin and his cologne was intoxicating. Eemery could make the outline of his mouth perfectly in the moonlight. He leaned in further and Emery shut her eyes waiting to see if he follow through.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" came a voice. Relieved, Emery opened her eyes just in time to see Chael pull away. It was Gabe, he had come out for a jog before lights out. He furrowed his eye brows trying to determine the scene he had walked in on. "It's late, both of you should be in your dorms already."

"You're right, Gabe, sorry," Emery said slipping away from Chael swiftly trying to avoid eye contact.

"Go on," he said pulling out his keys from his pocket to shut the doors. Chael muttered a good night handing her the school bag on his shoulder and walked into the building. Emery hurried inside and so did Gabe locking the door. "Your welcome, now go to bed." Emery flushed, she didn't want to get on Gabe's bad side.

"Thanks," she muttered and raced up to her room. The alarm struck ten and all the lights when out, whether they were on or off the whole place was consumed in darkness. In the dark Emery got dressed for bed and shifted into her warm waiting mattress.

Her heart ached at Chael's words. He had fully well admitted that he liked her and she failed to tell him that she did not feel the same way. She intended to she really did but she didn't know how to tell him. Chael had been nothing but kind to her and Emery didn't want to lead him on. She didn't know how to explain to him why she was attracted to Michael, she just was.

The next morning Emery told Tyler what happened after she had gone to bed. Tyler was not pleased with hearing this. She glanced over her shoulder to where Evander and Michael sat talking in their breakfast table.

"Em, do you like Chael?" she asked seriously.

"No," Emery said at once truthfully. "He's just a friend, that's it."

Tyler looked relieved for a split second before her face flared with anger. Emery felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up to see Chael standing behind her.

"Hey," she said.

"Mind if we can talk for a second?" he asked with a slight smile. He showed no sign of being upset so Emery felt a little relaxed. She nodded and stood from her chair. He followed him toward the door outside. She wrapped her arms around herself when she felt the cold morning breeze sweep by.

"Listen, about last night," he began. "I'm sorry I was a total jerk and it shouldn't matter to me who you're friends with. I understand if you're still pissed."

"I'm not pissed," Emery said.

He broke into a grin. "Good, I'm glad." Emery smiled in return. Chael offered to do homework today with him later on in the afternoon and she accepted as they were going to work on the same homework. She returned back to her table where she saw that Aubrey had arrived.

"Where's Ty?" Emery asked taking her seat and digging in back to her cereal.

"Over there," Aubrey said pointing in the direction where Evander and Michael sat. She seemed upset and both boys were trying to calm her down. "Why's she mad?"

"No idea," Emery replied. Sometime later Tyler returned shoving aside what ever she was angry at. Both girls didn't bother to ask what was wrong knowing that she'd just fire up again. On her way out, Michael had caught up with her.

"Hey," he said casually. "You ready for Evander's party?"

"Party?" she asked amused looking around hoping no one overheard what he said. He laughed in return then shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm ready. I hope this isn't Tyler's way to make sure I go."

He blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that. She really wanted you to go and I did too."

It was Emery's turn to laugh. "I'm going to go gather my clothes to wash if you wanna help."

"I can do that," Michael said with a smile.


	7. Collisions

"My room's a mess," Emery apologized in advance as she opened the door to her room. Sketches were all over the place as usual but there hadn't been any new ones once since mid quarter exams were approaching. She spent much of her time studying.

"Mines no better," he chuckled. He gazed around at her walls his mouth slightly parted in awe at the so many sketches. Emery picked up dirty clothes and threw them in the small hamper in her closet.

"These are spectacular," he asked. "And you don't show these to anyone?"

"Just Tyler and Aubrey but they don't care much for them," Emery said checking under her bed for more clothes.

"I don't understand why they don't, you have some amazing talent," Michael said still looking around. "Hey, what's this!" Emery looked up just in time to see him stride over to her bed side where she kept the sketch of Michael looking up at the stars.

Shit, Emery thought panicking. He reached for it before Emery even had a chance to snatch it away. The ends of his mouth turned upwards into a small smile. Emery fidgeted a little in her spot hoping he would set it down.

"Well, you definitely captured my good side," he said still looking at it. "I never knew I was so fascinating." Michael finally set it down and turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes trying to play it off as she walked back to her closet to pull out her hamper.

"What can I say you're a great model," she said yanking the hamper onto her hip. Michael quickly took it out of her hands to carry it out himself.

"Next time you let me know when you want to sketch me and I will gladly pose for you. Deal?"

"Deal."

Together the made their way to the elevator and took it to the basement where the laundry facilities were located. Students sometimes used it as a make out place if it wasn't for the locker rooms where there were no cameras hidden inside. As they entered, Chael and Candace stepped out and neither of them had laundry.

"Hi," Candace said brightly.

"Hey yourself," Michael said. He didn't seem too bothered by Candace but frowned when he saw Chael glaring at him.

"We still up for later?" he asked turning his attention to Emery.

"Yeah, of course," she told him. He walked past them and Candace followed in hot pursuit. They entered to find no one else was in there. That way it would be much faster to get her clothes washed and dried.

"He told me he likes me," Emery blurted out. Michael dropped the hamper on the ground and looked at her with interest with those blue eyes.

"Do you like him?" he asked seriously coming forward, a little worried. He seemed to be analyzing her to figure out if her response would be truthful or not. He stood in front of her waiting. His intense eyes were captivating like that one day in the pantry.

"No," she said quietly looking deeply into his eyes.

His face broke into slight relief and smiled a little. "Good, I was hoping to hear that. Let's get started on your laundry, huh?"

She nodded and separated her clothes into three different piles while he sat on one of the unused washers to sit on. They talked as Emery set up each washer. Michael watched her with such an intensity she almost knew not to make eye contact because she knew already that he was watching her. And she didn't mind, she liked to know she was as fascinating to him.

After laundry, she hauled her fresh clean clothes back up to her room with his help and headed off to meet up with Chael in the library. More students were here at this time. Some talking in loud whispers and giggling. She found Chael near a window sitting in arm chair reading a book.

"What're you reading?" she asked plopping over in front of him. He closed the book setting it aside.

"Nothing important," he said. "Come on, let's get to work, shall we?" Emery agreed and they sat at a table together and pulled out their Latin notes to study vocabulary and conjugations. Emery promised him an hour or so because she, Tyler and Aubrey were going to sneak out before dinner to buy some new clothes for the Halloween social.

"You going with anyone?" Chael asked as Emery jotted down a few verbs.

"Nope, stag with the girls."

"Would you like to go with me?"

Emery's head snapped up, she worried that her face didn't give too much away already. She sighed heavily. "Chael, if I back out with Ty she will have your neck and not to mention mine. We can just meet up at the social."

"Alright," he said disappointed. Emery returned to face her notes, it pained her to know she was disappointing him. About an hour and a half later, she excused herself and headed back to her dorm to drop off her things before meeting up with Tyler and Aubrey.

They took a bus that took them to the heart of Seattle to shop. Teachers by now didn't really care about students disappearing at times since this was a major event at Blackwell. The other major event wouldn't happen until the end of May for prom.

They had run into Candace at one of the stores. Tyler wasn't pleased so she took her aside at the food court to speak with her.

"She must be real pissed," Aubrey noted stuffing a few fries in her mouth watching Tyler drag off Candace. Candace hadn't even said one rude word the whole time Emery tried lightening up the mood. Emery got up to be in Candace's defense when she heard the oddest argument.

"Don't you think I know why you're here," Tyler snapped her voice low and dangerous. "Tell Chael to buzz off, she's not interested."

"Orders are orders," Candace said her voice unphased by Tyler.

"Warn Chael to stay away from her or he will have to answer to Evander and I," she hissed. Emery could imagine Tyler being right in her face. "Michael doesn't need this from you lot. He's already torn as it is."

"You and I both know his time to pick a side is approaching fast-"

"Leave her out! She is innocent in all this!"

"Is that what you think?" Candace asked her voice a mixture of surprise and delight. "She's the solution to all our problems."

Emery's heart quickened as their argument escalated and intensified. They had restrained themselves when they mentioned who ever this 'her' was. Not wanting to get involved, Emery sank away from them and headed back to her seat with Aubrey.

"Everything okay?" she asked Emery.

"Yeah, just Tyler and Candace drama you know," Emery said. A second later Tyler returned without Candace. Her eyes were still wild from what ever they were arguing about. But Emery noticed she was shaken, like something Candace had said truly scared her. After they finished eating, they finished their shopping and headed back to Blackwell.

Tyler nearly sprinted out to her room once she was over the fence. The last thing she saw was Tyler's bag flying behind her as she ran. Aubrey and Emery just stared after her and glanced at each other.

"Gee, Tyler moody much," Aubrey snapped under her breath annoyed. Emery didn't blame Aubrey for being irritated with Tyler's erratic behavior. Emery knew it was because of her little spat with Candace.

"She'll come around," Emery promised her as they made their way to the dorms. They separated and Emery went up to her room. She threw her bags to one side. This person, who ever it was, was a big deal in what ever was happening between Chael and Michael.

Emery threw herself on her bed staring up at her ceiling. She was always in between them, she wondered if Tyler and Candace were talking about her. Candace also mentioned that Michael had to make a choice and that she was the solution. Was she really involved in something she didn't quite fully understand?


	8. Pleasant Panic

A note flew over Emery's shoulder during human biology as they studied the nervous system. Emery pulled the note into her notebook and unfolded it quickly. She waited until Ms. Foster walked by before reading it.

_This is considered cruel and unusual punishment, why must we be in school when we have a social right after!_

Emery couldn't agree more. It annoyed everyone though, nobody was happy to be in class, they were all far more anxious for the party after the social. Emery had helped out the night before smuggling in sodas and chips with Evander. He apparently had connections with someone outside of the school.

Emery poised her pen on the sheet of paper and wrote down her response.

_Chill, we're almost half way done with the day. Are we still meeting up after school?_

Emery threw it over her shoulder casually and heard it land on the desk. It was quickly snatched away. She and Tyler had set on getting ready together seeing they only had about two hours to get ready. A few minutes later the noted was dropped back onto her desk sliding down her shoulder and onto her lap.

Emery pulled it back onto the desk to read it.

_Of course!_

The day went by exceptionally slow up until the last few minutes which went even slower then usual. Once the bell rang, all the kids ran out gleefully eager to get ready for the festivities. Aubrey raced off with some girls from her floor to get their after party in the works.

She decided to wait for Tyler on the steps of the dorms. She threw a pebble toward the window where Gabe's office was located. He appeared at the window and smiled when he saw it was just Emery. He pinched his thumb and index finger together indicating to give him a second. He came outside and sat beside her.

"Are you going to the social?" Emery asked him.

"To supervise," he said with a nod. Gabe looked out toward the gym. Emery could tell something was bothering him. He seemed to have aged over night, somehow. He looked serious and somber. She wondered what was bothering him.

"Why don't you come to the after party?" Emery suggested nudging him. "We got a little something going up on the third floor if you wanna come."

"Evander invited me already," he said looking down at her. "I'll think about it." Tyler jogged forward ready to begin getting ready.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said happily. Tyler's face dropped a little when she saw Emery was talking to Gabe. But it didn't last long she was too excited about tonight. Emery stood up to go up to their dorms.

"I hope you come," Emery told Gabe. Tyler and Emery went up to the third floor and they got ready in Tyler's room. Both girls had bought dresses for the event. Of course they followed the dress code: all black, finger tip length, no cleavage and had to have some sort of sleeves.

Tyler's was slightly shorter than Emery's with some sequins running along the hem and a studded belt around her tiny hips. Instead of her hair in spikes, she had combed it down and shiny. She wore less black make up.

Emery's dress was a bit more frilly and when she spun around it expanded as if she were a spinning top. The dress had short sleeves and made a v-neck. She wore a white pearls around her neck. She left her hair as it was a tumble of waves down her shoulders and back.

There was a clap of thunder outside warning them a thunderstorm approached. Around six thirty, they descended down and made a dash across the main place to the gym. They threw aside their jackets.

The lights in the gym were dim and very poorly decorated. Only two people were talking at a time, there were no group discussions. Emery spotted Gabe talking to Ms. Foster in the back. There was a hand on her shoulder and she turned. It was Chael. He wore dress pants and a faded dress shirt folded up to his elbows. She smiled in relief to see it was not one of the teachers to nag her already on her wardrobe.

"You look amazing tonight," he said scooting in so only Emery could hear and she could feel his cool breath on her skin.

"Thanks," Emery said with a smile.

He offered her his hand to lead over to the dance floor. She looked at it a bit amused. There was no physical contact during the dances, that was one of the rules during the Halloween dance. She strode past him glancing over her shoulder to see if he'd follow. With a sly smile, he did.

"No touching, Chael, those are the rules," Emery said over the music.

"Rules are meant to be broken," Chael challenged trying to put his arms around her hips. She mirrored his hands before he could lay a hand on her. She steered him around so Emery could look around. She saw many familiar places but none to which she was looking for. She spotted Tyler glaring at them from a distance with a sour look. Candace was chatting happily with Evander as they danced as well. Emery spotted Aubrey with some freshmen girls near the punch bowl.

"He's not here," Chael said flatly.

"What?"

"Michael," Chael pointed out his eyes cold. "He's not here yet. That's who you were looking for right?"

Chael stopped swaying to the music, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off the dance floor. Emery quickly followed her heart sinking to her stomach. She didn't know what else to tell him. She had been looking for Michael because he promised to meet up with her at the end of the social to head to Evander's party. There was a clap of thunder followed by lightening outside. The lights flickered but they didn't go out. It started to rain hard hitting the windows like hail.

"Chael, wait!" Emery said catching up with him. She had reached him just as he was about to go through the back door into the pouring rain. He turned around as if on cue and pinned her to the wall behind her, his arm over her head and another on her hip.

"I just want to know where I stand with you," he whispered gazing deeply into her eyes. Then his eyes lowered to her lips. Emery could feel something inside her, something totally unfamiliar and it wasn't pleasant. It was panic. She did not expect him to try and kiss her again.

"Chael-," she breathed slightly pushing his arm away. "I can't tell you if-" Her voice faltered as he leaned in and she had no idea what to do.

"Sorry to break up this little scene but we might be having a festivities crisis," came a voice behind Chael. It gave Emery enough of a chance to readjust herself under Chael and they both stood up straight. Evander jerked his head for Emery to follow. Happily obeying his orders, Emery followed him away from the corner of he gym to the dance floor.

"You okay?" Evander asked so only she could hear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Glad you came when you did."

"Listen to me when I tell you this Emery, don't go any where with Chael alone."

"Why?"

"Just listen to me, okay?"

"Does it have to do with anything Michael making some kind of choice?" Emery asked. Evander twirled her around once and pulled her forward briefly.

"What do you know about that?" he asked quietly then sent her away from him smoothly. He did his best to keep his worry to a minimum. But Emery knew she had hit him some where not many people knew.

"Not much, but it sounds really important," she replied.

"It is," he told her. "Michael's here. Go tell him that he's late."

"I think he already knows that Ev."

"I'm giving you an excuse to talk to him, go." Grateful, Emery turned to find Michael. She saw him at once. His hair was dripping wet but his white crisp shirt had a few drop on it, his black pants weren't as wet and his dress shoes gleamed and squeaked on the gym floor. Emerys heart beat in a wild pleasant panic. The one where if she didn't throw herself around his arms she might loose it kind of panic.

When Emery walked over to him, he started to smile. Michael rolled up his sleeves as she approached. Emery couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was even when he wasn't even trying. She made a mental note to thank Evander later. He took a step toward her.

"You look-" he began taking her all in trying to find the right word. "You're-"

"Once you find the right adjective, you let me know," she said fixing his wet collar. He chuckled with a nod. "Evander told me to tell you that you're late."

"Did he now?" Michael asked raising an eye brow amused. He looked over her shoulder trying to find Evander. Once he stopped looking, he turned back his attention on Emery. "Let's get done with this stupid social." He offered her his arm like a gentlemen and Emery rolled her eyes. She yanked him over by Tyler.


	9. Simple Things

For the remainder of the hour, they tried to avoid being caught in a three person conversation. Once they hid some where behind Gabe, everything seemed alright. The only thing Emery feared more was being caught by Chael.

Everyone started to clear out around eight thirty heading to the dorms for the after parties. Evander had left early with a 'headache' to go set up his room.

"You sure you don't want to help him out?" Emery asked Michael as they searched for their jackets in the massive pile near the door.

"He'll be alright with out me for one night," Michael said yanking out her sweater and handing it to her. He pulled out his jacket and together they moved to the door to where another flash of lightening cut through the sky. Emery jumped at the sight. "Don't like the thunderstorms?" She could feel his arm on her back and she instantly calmed down. He put his jacket over her shoulders and together they made a dash across the plaza into the dorms. Michael got all wet again but he didn't seem to care.

"It's just that, I get my bad dreams then, on the rainiest of nights," Emery told him. They headed to the elevator.

"Oh yeah? What do you dream about?" Michael asked his lips creeping into a smile as the elevator doors closed. "About me by chance?" Emery sighed amused by Michael's question.

"No," she said wrapping her arms around herself. The elevator doors opened onto the third floor. They walked to the third door on the left where no sound came out. Emery was about to knock when Michael stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"An angel," he muttered turning to make Emery look at him. "You look like an angel."

Emery blushed and stroked his cheek in gratitude. He closed his hand over hers and and inhaled deeply. Emery fought so hard to just lean in and kiss him. She had been itching to for days but she never could find the right time. Michael opened his eyes and slipped his hand into hers.

He knocked on the door and the door swung open to the wild party inside. Party goers were dancing in the middle of the room with their red plastic cups filled with Coke or some other kind of soda. Everyone was having a good time even Gabe.

Emery rushed over dragging along Michael as she went. Gabe stood by the music swaying to the beat looking pretty happy and having a good time. Some of the juniors just walked by and stared.

"Gabe!" Emery said happily running over and wrapped her arms around him. "You came."

"Sure did, little dude," he said with equal happiness. "Glad I came too, Evander throws some pretty rad parties, who wouldda thought!"

"I keep telling you to drop by my place from time to time but you never do Gabe," Evander said appearing at his side punching him on the arm. Gabe smiled. Michael gently moved away leaving them behind. Emery talked a bit to Gabe and Evander before going to see where Michael went off to hide.

He looked out the window thoughtfully. The rain had slowed down and fog started to gather on the ground especially near the ocean. She watched him carefully. There was something about him that seemed magnificent, she couldn't even explain. The way he over thought things and the way he looked at her made Emery want to explode with happiness.

"What are you thinking about?" Emery asked taking his hand and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Lots of things," he said. "Complicated things."

"I hope I'm not one of them."

Michael smiled a little at her response and squeezed her hand in return. He turned to look at her with those brilliant blue eyes she loved so much.

"No, no," he said taking both her hands in his. "You're actually one of the most simpler things I think about."

Emery smiled feeling relieved. She pulled him over to where students had started to slow dance. The lights were out and only moon light illuminated the room as for the music still played on a small set of battery speakers. He sighed wrapping his arms around her and she rested her hands on her shoulders.

Even though Michael was distracted just a few moments ago, he had quickly reabsorbed himself in Emery. No one else in the room mattered, not even in the slightest. Emery felt the same way, everything inside her was running wild with excitement knowing how close they were. He pulled her closer and she blushed more out of habit then anything else. He smiled at her shyness and quickly stole a kiss. Just one but it was perfect.

The after parties were the talk of the weekend. Everyone had a good time and had started something new with someone else or at least it seemed that way to Emery. She had spent the night after the after party making sketches. At first she wasn't sure what she was drawing, in the end it was always Michael.

Monday morning she woke up first thing to talk to Tyler at breakfast. She had spent much of her time studying and doing homework while only going down stairs to bathe and grab a snack. She touched the glass of her window to determine how cold it was outside. The window was almost ice. So Emery yanked on thicker sweater over her jeans and green tank top.

Emery shouldered her bag and trotted down the stairs. She saw Gabe sitting in his office using his computer. She stopped by to say hello.

"Morning, Gabe."

"Morning little dude," he said swirling around on his chair. "Heading off to class?"

"Breakfast," she said with a shrug.

"Right on, Chael stopped by looking for you just a few minutes ago," Gabe told her tapping his pencil on his desk. Emery had completely forgotten about Chael this whole weekend. Ever since he made his second attempt to kiss her, she did not wanted to talk to him. If he couldn't hold himself then she didn't want to be friends with him any more. She just simply wasn't interested in him. She didn't know how else to make that clear.

"I'll talk to him when I see him," Emery told him. "See you." She dashed out the front door and across the lawn into the cafeteria. She scooped up a small tub of cold cereal with milk and a banana. She spotted Aubrey sitting at their regular table and she walked over.

"Hey," she said happily. "Haven't seen you since the dance." She had a broad smile meaning she knew something Emery didn't. Spending so much time with Aubrey, Emery knew far too well, Aubrey was excited over something.

"Say it." Emery opened her milk carton and poured it over her Fruit Loops.

"What?"

"That smile, it's for something. Now spill."

"Nothing, I swear!"

"Aubrey!"

"Fine, fine," she said holding up her hands in surrender. "I just heard you and Michael are a thing now. Is it true?" Trust Aubrey to confirm gossip with her own ears.

"Why does it matter?" Emery asked feeling she was already blushing under the speculation.

"How can you not tell me!" she said scandalous. "We're friends, sisters even!" Emery laughed at Aubrey's rationalization. "You'd think I'd be the first to know. Or Tyler or someone. Come on, Em. What's the deal with you and Michael."

"Trust me if I knew I'd tell you," Emery said. "I mean we like each other but we're not dating or at least I don't think." Emery noticed she had forgotten the spoon and went back up to the stand to grab a spoon. Chael seemed to have been waiting for her there. She almost turned and went in the opposite direction.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Hey yourself," Chael said. "You just disappeared after Evander pulled you away."

"Sorry, he sent me to deliver Michael a message and then we just kind of hung out after," Emery explained even though it didn't sound very much like justification. It sounded much more pathetic. She reached over and grabbed a white plastic spoon.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to avoid me," Chael accused.

"Do you really have to put me on blast?"

"Yes, otherwise, I wouldn't be asking."

"Chael, you tried kissing me! Does that not tell you anything?" she said feeling a little exasperated. A flood of pain went through Chael's eyes and she almost regretted saying anything to him.

"So showing you how I feel about you is a bad thing?" he asked in disbelief. Emery bit her lip trying to not say anything else that could hurt his feelings any more. She wanted to be nice to him but he was making it incredibly hard now a days with always trying to place his lips on top of hers.

Chael's lips turned into a smile. "I sure do know how to push your buttons don't I?" he said trying to hold back his smile from growing bigger. He was no longer talking to Emery but someone beyond her. She turned to see Michael coming forward. He placed his hand gently on her back and faced Chael with a tight frown.

"Don't go there, Chael," Michael said in a low voice. "I've broken all the rules and I'm not afraid to break a few more." Neither of them moved or said a thing, she didn't want a fight to break out right then and there. Chael's dark blue eyes stared at Michael's gray blue ones. His words echoed in her head, he had broken some rules. What kind of rules had he broken?

Emery tugged at his arm nervously trying to have Michel walk her to the lunch table or head to the school, anywhere but there. Michael finally looked down at Emery at his side then back at Chael.

"You stay away from her," he warned before leading her away back toward the table to Aubrey. He stopped a few feet away so they could speak.

"I didn't think I'd see you until tonight in Astronomy," she said over all happy to see him. He grabbed her hands and pulled her toward him a small smile appearing at his lips.

"I couldn't wait that long."


	10. Somewhere In the Gray

When Emery walked into her first class, she noticed Chael had not saved her a spot. She took a seat in a corner by herself but she could practically feel his eyes drilling into the back of her head. Class started and Emery found it incredibly difficult to pay attention. Her mind found it's way back to Michael and Chael's intense stare down.

Her mind quickly bounced back to the conversation Candace and Tyler had in Seattle. Candace had warned Tyler how Michael's time was almost up to make a decision and she was the solution, what ever that meant.

She couldn't make sense of it. Candace and Chael seemed to be on the same team, that much was for sure and Evander and Tyler seemed to be backing up Michael. And she was the solution to what ever problem he was facing. Emery couldn't lie that it scared her. What kind of trouble could Michael possibly be in?

Emery headed to her second class only to see that Tyler was not in the classroom. She found it odd because even though Tyler walked, talked and acted like a bad ass she did not miss class. And it was highly presumable to get detention for missing out. So naturally the class felt twice as long. She took good notes because she knew Tyler would have no problem copying today's lecture.

Third and fourth wasn't terrible like they usually were but boring just the same. Aubrey and Emery walked out of gym class to their favorite tree. Gabe had promised Emery a few logs they could use as stools so they wouldn't have to sit on the cold hard ground.

"Looks like Tyler's back," Aubrey said pointing over Emery's shoulder. They watched Evander jump down from the fence. Tyler had already crossed and tapped her foot impatiently. They had seemed to be arguing pretty fiercely because Tyler was using her hands and arms to express her anger.

"Trouble in paradise if you ask me," Emery retorted still watching them. Evander was trying to keep his cool but he looked pretty ticked too.

"What do you think they're fighting about?"

"I don't know." They walked over trying to cool down the fight between them. Tyler shooed him away and he jogged off to the dorms not even gazing over at Emery and Aubrey. Tyler walked over and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Where have you been all day?"

"And with Evander-"

"It's nothing," Tyler said dismissively. "We just had to do somethings out in Seattle. So what'd I miss in class?"

Aubrey and Emery looked at each other trying to figure out why Tyler was being so secretive. It wasn't like Tyler at all. She rarely hung out with Evander and if they did it was never alone, always within a group.

After having her caught up with class, Emery went up to her room to have a short nap before her Astronomy class was to begin. She had not made any new sketches recently because she hadn't received any creepy dreams. She had no inspiration without them. Emery dived under the covers and shifted comfortably into the mattress quickly falling asleep.

There was that fog again, there was always that fog. Emery recognized it and knew things were not right. The earth rattled under her feet. Emery fell unable to keep her balance. The earth split open into a dark abyss which let out a loud whistle of hot steam.

The ground stopped moving and Emery was able to stand back up on her feet. She cautiously walked over to it curiosity getting the best of her.

"Don't!" said a fading voice. "Don't do it, do it for me."

Emery looked around searching for the sound of the voice. It seemed so familiar. The name was on the tip of her tongue but every time she thought she had it, it only slipped farther away from her. She couldn't see anything, the fog was far too dense to see anything. When she felt like she had no choice, she walked over to the opening of the earth.

"Don't!" the voice said again angrier. "Emery!"

Emery awoke with the start her heart thumping madly against her chest. She checked the clock to see only fifteen minutes until her night class started. She sprung to her feet looking frantically for her Astronomy binder. She found it under her desk and hit her head on her way up.

"Crap!" she shouted. She got to her feet and slipped into her shoes before rushing the door pulling on a cardigan. She dashed across the lawn and up to the school roof for today's lesson. All ten students were here today. She spotted Michael laying some way away laying on his back looking up at the darkening sky.

Emery walked over and sat Indian style beside him. He sat up cheerfully.

"Hey," he said happily. "Have a good day?"

"I have," she said with a nod. She thought back to this morning when Chal and Michael were at the cafeteria and the conversation. The way things were very clear with them two was pure hatred. And the rules Michael had broken, what had he meant.

"Everything okay?" he asked nudging her slightly on the shoulder.

Emery blinked just in time to see the teacher come in and begin the lecture. She hadn't even bothered to open her notebook. They were still engulfed in their own conversations and he didn't seem to notice.

"Michael, what rules have you broken? What were you talking about this morning?"Emery asked quietly. Michael had been staring off toward the portable chalk board. Emery could see his breath in the air. He was listening to her but hadn't looked at her yet.

"There's a fine line between good and bad," he said. "I'm that fine line, understand?"

Emery wasn't sure what he was trying to say. If he was neither good nor bad then where did he stand and why did it sound like it was a bad thing to be in the middle? She couldn't imagine Michael doing any harm, it was impossible for her to fathom such an idea.

"I think so," she said slowly.

They took notes together and looked up at the darkening sky. Emery could make out the constellations she had learned over the course of a few weeks much help from Michael himself. Today, the lecture was about folklore revolving around the sky and stars and planets. It really interested Emery what others thought of the universe.

"The Ancient Greeks thought heroes where then sent up into the sky, they had earned it so they could always be remembered," Mr. Gray said solemnly as if he were a camp counselor at a summer camp telling a ghost story. "That's why you have the dog, Sirius up in the sky and Hercules. Other constellations did not manage to with stand time." He paused dramatically and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Another belief is that when angels fell from the grace of God a star fell from the sky. Anyone ever heard of this one?" Some shook their heads but the majority of them nodded. Emery was one of the few who shook their heads. And he went on. "Those angels who left God's side were essentially kicked out of Heaven. So they had to make a choice, either land in Hell with Satan himself or continue to be Fallen." His phone rang off on the podium signaling to everyone that the class was over for the night. Everyone started packing off and descending down the stairs.

Michael pulled Emery up to her feet. He grabbed her chin to and pulled it up so they could meet eyes.

"I want to show you something," he said. "It's not much but hopefully it'll give you inspiration for tonight so you can sketch."

"Show me," she said at once. Michael smiled and together they headed out of the school. Emery was anxious with what he would show her. Frankly, all she wanted to draw was another breath taking memory of him. She let him lead her down through the sloping cemetery toward the the little shed. He grabbed a torch and lit it with a match.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the small strip of beach before touching the water. Emery was always hesitant when it came to large bodies of water. She had almost drowned at some lake back home ever since then, she didn't like to go swimming. Michael noticed her hesitation.

"We're not going in," he explained as if he knew her fear. "I just want you to see it." Emery could hear the waves roll in and out calmly. As they approached, they could make out where the water was. Michael stepped closer and crouched down to where the waves reached. He skimmed the top of the water with his palm.

His hair looked golden brown in the light of the fire. And his eyes were more blue then gray in this lighting. He stared out into the dark distance thoughtfully then up at the sky with all the stars. Emery's hand twitched for a pen and paper. He looked over at her and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Right there. You look like a soldier ready for war or something. You look perfect." Emery sank to her knees thinking of all the ideas of where to begin on her new sketch. She could hardly wait until she got in bed to sketch. The sand was cold under her jeans but it felt strangely good to her. The excitement caused a fire to flow through her, she got it every time she was struck with an idea.

Michael got to his feet chuckling and dropped down beside her. "I wouldn't say perfect."

"Well, you're very close," she replied looking at him. Michael smiled sadly, grabbed her hand and pressed her cool hand on his warm cheek. He sighed heavily as if he had a million problems on his mind. She stroked his cheek trying to comfort him with what ever he was dealing with. Emery's fire burned down hearing him sigh so hard.

Together they walked toward the dorms. He walked her all the way to her room. The halls were quiet except for the occasional couple sneaking off. Emery knew very well what he was thinking of. It was this super important choice he would have to make eventually.

They stopped at her dorm and Emery turned to say good night. "You're afraid of making a decision?"

Michael thought about it for a moment before answering her question. "I'm afraid of loosing all that I have," he told her. He took a step closer to her feeling his body heat on hers. Emery leaned in staring up at his pink lips. "And all I have is you." With that, Emery stood on tip toe and quickly landed a swift kiss on his lips. She was beginning to understand how much she meant to him and how much he meant to her.


	11. Two Sides of the Same Coin

Emery ended up sketching until her eyes couldn't keep her awake. She had finished Michael's sketch easily, she had grown accustomed to drawing his features. The second sketch was of her dream of the earth opening. Emery recalled that it felt like it was opening just for her. Who ever was telling her not to go forward obviously knew something she didn't.

Emery had not heard from Chael in a good while. She often saw Candace trailing after him as if hoping to have a chance with him. Emery didn't mind because it just gave her a better excuse to be with Michael more and have more time to hang with Tyler and Evander. During Thanksgiving break, many students left campus to rejoin their families.

Aubrey had left early Thanksgiving day along with Tyler and Chael. Emery's dad and stepmom had gone to Europe to visit her grandparents in Greece. She didn't think it was worth the long travel for only so little days. Evander was staying back for getting detention, Michael had refused to leave her side and Candace had gotten into some fight with her parents.

"And why don't you go home?" Emery asked Gabe after watching her two friends leave. Gabe had made her a nice mug of hot chocolate and tea for himself. This had been the first time going into his sleeping quarters. It was much bigger then the dorm only with a bathroom and tiny kitchen.

"This is my home," he said sitting comfortably on his bed. "My family opened this school a long time ago, it's been standing for centuries. I'm a Blackwell, little dude."

"I didn't know that." Emery took a sip of the hot liquid. She had assumed he was once a student here that never left. "So you own this place or something?"

"Pretty much," he said with a shrug. "They give me just about one third of the money made around here."

Emery thought about how expensive it was to be at Blackwell. With all the students that enrolled every year plus room and board, she didn't see why he stayed. Blackwell was in the middle of no where. There was nothing here for anyone.

"I need to get going," Emery said standing. "Wanna do some cleaning now that I have the time."

"After your done you can come do mine," Gabe joked gesturing around his room. She smiled and shook her head. She thanked him and left his quarters. As she closed the door behind her, she saw Evander coming.

"Hi," she said smiling a little.

"Been staying away from Chael like I told you to?"he asked stopping in front of her. Emery could tell he wasn't angry, he was much more curious.

"Yeah but it's not easy," she told him. She paused a little, afraid to ask something. "Has Michael made his choice yet?"

Evander shoved his hands in his pockets trying to play it off cool. "No, not yet. His time will come soon enough." Emery nodded even though she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing yet. She walked past him.

Emery wondered what kind of choice Michael was given and most importantly by who? Who had so much over him that would force him to pick a side. Something in the back of her head was telling her that she some how was involved, Candace and Tyler had mentioned it so back in Seattle.

Emery got to her room with Michael's decision still in her head. She pulled out a small radio from under head bed and set it on her desk to clean. She began to pick up her sketches around her room and set them in three piles: Michael sketches, dream sketches and miscellaneous. The Michael and dream piles were just around the same height while the other pile was half of that.

She put her dirty clothes in her hamper and clean clothes on hangers. She threw wrappers and old homework in her trash bag that she had brought in specifically for today's major clean. Her bed became visible and her closet cleared up with more room. She set her text books on her desk chair seeing as she never used it anyway.

There was a knock at the door. Immediately, Emery turned down the radio panicked that someone ratted her out.

"Come in!"

Michael slipped in and looked around her room surprised. "I can see your floor," he said slowly. "Should I be worried?" His lips twitched a smile. Emery let her eyes roll. She stood and noticed he was holding something behind his back.

"What's in you hand?" she asked curiously.

"It's not a surprise if I tell you."

"I don't like surprises."

"Something tells me you do."

Emery's eyes narrowed at him defiantly and placed a hand on her hips debating or not to take it as a challenge. She couldn't think of anything that would make her happy. Just having Michael in her clean room was enough. He leaned in and stole another kiss from her lips. Emery didn't even had a chance to kiss him back.

He drew out his hand and grabbed hers. He opened his closed hand and set in something small in her palm. She looked down to see it was a small gold coin with a symbol of wings on one side and an unknown symbol on the other. She looked up at him curiously so he could explain.

"I'm not allowed to have this until I make a decision," he told her. "So I want you to keep it until then. Can you do that for me?"

Emery nodded pocketing the coin. He looked relieved that she took it with out asking questions. He stayed with her until she finished cleaning her room and then they went down to the cafeteria for the Thanksgiving food the lunch ladies cooked today.

She sat with Evander and Michael at a table. Candace sat alone with out Chael. She studied everyone carefully and her eyes landed on Michael. Her blue eyes sparkled with interest and Emery's heart leaped in fright. Had she completely forgotten about how interested she was in Chael? She stood and walked over. Emery held on to Michael's hand under the table. Michael noticed and looked down at her with a smile.

"Hey guys," she said happily taking a seat on Michael's other side. "Looks like it's just us seniors. You guys doing anything tonight?"

"Uh, yeah," Evander said. Emery knew he was lying he was just saying how he didn't have anything to do after dinner. "Sneaking out of campus for the night." He stood and mumbled something about talking to Dean, a junior, about some kind of prank. Candace looked at them expectantly hoping for an answer to be included in their plans.

"We'll be busy too," Michael said too squeezing Emery's hand. "Sorry Candace." She smiled at them sweetly and rose to her feet. She walked off.

"I hate that she was totally eye humping you from the other side of the caf," Emery mumbled setting her elbow on the table.

"Jealousy looks good on you, Em."

"I hope you recompencate with these so called plans of ours," she shot back. He smiled knowingly. They finished their dinner and headed outside. It was beginning to become even colder and Emery could see her breath in the dark.

They headed up to the third floor in the sitting area where there was an old medium sized TV. Nobody ever seemed to use it because all that ever was on was the news. Emery didn't seem impressed but she knew Michael better then that. He had something up his sleeve. Michael got to his knees and looked under the old sofa an pulled out one of the saddest DVD players Emery had ever seen.

He blew off some dust and went to set it up on the TV. Emery took a seat on the couch and waited. He threw her a small CD case which had all the latest DVDs inside, compliments of Evander who always sneaked out to provide goodies at Blackwell. Once it was set up, he came over to sit by her.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" he asked.

"You can choose," Emery said with a shrug. "I don't care."

"Well neither do I."

"So now what?"

"Let's just pop in a movie and watch it for a while. If we get bored, we can just go hang in my dorm," Michael offered taking the case from her hands and slipping in a movie. He sat back relaxed as it began and Emery did the same. Even when she tried focusing on the movie she couldn't, she spent half her time gazing at Michael and this increasingly important choice.

He seemed like any ordinary guy, innocent even. The way he expressed himself to Emery, she hoped that his choice didn't bring forth any punishment because he didn't deserve it. Michael caught her staring at him. He smiled a little.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You'll laugh."

He turned his body toward her ready to persuade her into telling him what she was thinking. His eyes were playful yet determined. "Come on tell me!" he begged nudging her leg gently. "Just tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

She rested her chin on her palm blushing slightly. She could feel herself caving even with such a little nagging. He kept poking her stomach for emphasis.

"Alright, alright," she said grabbing his finger to cease the poking. "I was thinking you're too much of a good person to be punished for the choice you will end up making."

His playfulness ceased turning serious and Emery thought kind of sad. He interlocked his fingers in hers. She scooted herself forward to comfort him, she didn't want to see him sad. It broke her heart to see that his features showed any indication of sadness. Emery stroked his cold cheek doing the best she could to get his attention again.

"You are far too kind to say those words," Michael said in a low serious tone. "But I know some sort of punishment will be waiting for me when I come across my decision."


	12. The Dangerous

Everyone came back Sunday afternoon from their families and mostly sneaking in goodies as if it were Christmas vacation instead. Aubrey had gotten Emery a small case of color pastels so she could fill in her sketches with color. Tyler had brought her an MP3 already loaded with her favorite bands. Emery loved her gifts and she promised to use them and immediately stuck in her ear buds that night and filled in her sketches with color. She did so until late into the night just before lights out. Once there were ten minutes left, Emery pulled out the ear buds and walked over to her closet to gather tomorrow's clothes.

As she raked through her closet, she could hear voices on the other side of her wall. Emery stopped to get a better listen. Hushed voices were arguing just outside, she couldn't make out what they were saying but she could tell it was a male's and female's voice. Emery tip toed over and silently opened her door. Once she did, Emery could hear and recognize the voices right away. It was Chael and Candace. She listened.

"You have to get the wench even closer to Michael, understand?" Candace hissed. "I want him to fall so madly in love with her that he will hate God for even putting her in his path."

"I'd say they're close enough," Chael snapped angrily. "I can't possibly wedge myself in between them with out Tyler and Evander in the way. They're looking out for them like hawks."

"You don't worry about Tyler. She is mine to deal with."

"How far are we going with this?"

"All the way, Chael. There has to be no doubt in his mind and willing to die for her."

Candace sounded dead serious. And ultimately it sounded bad. First and fore most they wanted to hurt him using her. Emery knew very well they were talking about her. Her heart leaped at the thought that the only reason Chael was so persistent was all part of this plan to hurt Michael.

"Shh," Candace said even quieter. "Someone is listening."

Terrified, Emery fell on her backside and back away until she hit her bed. She spun around and picked up her MP3 to shove it under her bed and tried to make herself appear busy looking for something. Behind her, she could feel someone at the door. Emery didn't dare to see who it was, the door slammed shut. Emery still worried sat there not moving.

Emery couldn't believe her ears. She didn't have to have Chael wedge himself in between herself and Michael to know she had fallen for him almost instantly and it was probably the same for him. She had to tell someone first thing in the morning.

She spent a good portion wide awake thinking about what would happen to Michael. She didn't care what happened to herself as long as he didn't regret his choice what ever that was. It was dangerous that much she did know.

Emery woke up Monday morning early to take a shower. When she stepped out of the showers, Emery spotted Evander heading to the stairs. She was about to call after him when she heard a voice behind her.

"How was your break?"

Emery turned around to see Chael coming her way heading to the boys bathroom to shower. Emery turned not wanting to face him right now. She scurried into her room and shut the door. Emery pulled out some black jeans and a yellow t-shirt. She yanked on a coat as she saw snow flakes flutter outside her window.

She made sure he wasn't in her line of sight and flew out of the third floor. Up front she saw Evander speaking to Gabe She approached and they both stopped talking to greet her.

"Morning little dude," Gabe said.

"Morning," she said rushed. "Ev, can I talk to you for a second?"Evander raised an eye brow a little suspicious, looked over at Gabe who just shrugged back and looked back at her.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked gesturing toward the door so they could head to breakfast They waved at Gabe and headed out into the cold. Emery's hair flew in all directions and she tucked it in under her hood.

"I heard Candace and Chael arguing last night."

"All floor mates argue."

Irritated, Emery forced him to look at her the wind whistling in her ears. "They were talking about Michael and I!" she shouted over the wind. "And you and Tyler! They want Michael and I closer to make his decision much harder."

Evander yanked her along clearly alarmed with her words. They went off toward the front gates. For a split second she thought he was going to make her skip with him but then she saw it was a blind spot on the reds. Once they were in the blind spot, Evander demanded she tell him everything she heard.

"Evander, what is going on? Why am I being used?" she asked him shaking.

"If I knew Emery I'd tell you," he said honestly pacing on the frosted grass. "Stay clear from both of them, you hear? They're dangerous. Leave it all to me and Tyler, we'll fix this. Just keep Michael away from Chael. Go find, find him, he should be in the cafeteria."

Emery wanted to ask more questions but she nodded. She rushed past him toward the cafeteria and into the sight of the camera. On her cold way, Chael had caught up with her.

"Giving me the cold shoulder again?" he asked walking beside her. "Look I'm sorry, I just can't contain myself around you."

"Enough with the crap, Chael. You and I can't be friends," she said defiantly readjusting her bag strap on her shoulder.

"Why?" he asked really surprised. "Your boyfriend told you not to?"

"No!" she snapped fiercely. "Because I don't want to and don't you dare bring him into this. This is between me and you." Emery felt her blood rising in anger. She knew what he was trying to do and she wasn't going to let him go through with his plan with Candace.

A faint smile appeared on his lips. "Just how I want it if you dump Michael."

Before Emery could come up with another spiteful thing to say, the cafeteria door opened and Michael came out looking worried at the scene before him. He came forward his lips forming a deep frown only to have Chael's lips turn into a smirk.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her," Michael snarled wedging herself between Chael and Emery.

"You love her don't you?" Chael taunted Michael. "Is this you making a choice?"

"Don't go there, Chael," Michael said darkly. "I am not choosing a side. I am choosing her." Emery grabbed his arm trying to get his attention. Most importantly she wanted Michael to get away from Chael.

"Please, Michael, please," she begged tugging at his arm. "Let's go inside, please, Michael." He looked down at her and relaxed a little. Emery pleaded with him with her eyes to leave it be and let Chael talk. "Michael?"

Michael took a step back still glaring at Chael. Emery seized the chance and pulled him away toward the school where very few students were located. She pulled him inside out of the cold.

"I saw you shouting and-"

Before he could finish, Emery rushed into his unexpected arms. Michael hesitated then instinctively wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and just held him close. She had never been so afraid in her life, truly afraid for someone she cared about. Michael held her tight before saying anything else.

"Is everything okay?" he asked quietly, mostly worry in his voice.

"I just didn't want you to fight for me," she muttered. "I'm not worth the fight, honest, Michael." She looked up at him, determined now. He looked at her trying to read her emotions behind her determination. "Promise you'll let Chael be, he's not worth it and I can take care of myself."

Michael studied her face. Her brown eyes looked up at him with fear and worry she reserved for him alone. Her brown waves were wild from the air outside but had seemed to settle once they had come inside. Michael didn't want to displease her.

The bell rang above their heads and the door swung open students coming in heading to their first class of the day. They stared at the strange scene but moved on whispering and pointing. Emery didn't care as long as Michael promised to steer clear from Chael.

"Fine," he said leaning forward to touch his forehead with hers taking her in his arms once more. "I promise." Emery melted into him feeling relieved. He stole another kiss from her causing Emery to smile. "Come on, I'll walk you to class." Emery let him lead her to her first class. As they walked hand in hand, Michael added," For the record, you're worth the fight."

Emery interlocked her fingers in his.


	13. Reign Over Me

Evander was waiting for them outside of the classroom with Chael some ways away. Michael headed to his first class and she and Evander went inside. Instead of sitting in the back like she usually did, Emery took a seat in front of Evander some where toward the middle of the classroom. Not many kids were in there just yet since the second bell hadn't rang.

"What's this I hear about a possible fight?" Evander asked as they took a seat.

"It's nothing, I got to Michael before things got out of hand," she told him. "Ev, what is going on?"

"It's complicated, too complicated and an incredibly long story. You wouldn't-"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Emery said feeling disappointed. "You're not going to tell me." She set her elbows on his desk and rested her chin in her palm. Evander was not going to give her a straight answer that was for sure.

The second bell rang and students lined in. Emery hesitated before turning around in her seat as she did she and Chael locked eyes. It only lasted for a brief second before Emery turned away to focus on emty chalk board in front of her.

After first hour, Evander and Emery walked out to of Latin class to see Michael already waiting for her to walk her to her next class. He offered her his hand and she took it. They walked down the hall their hands still in one another's. People gaped and gossiped as they walked by, the rumors had been true.

"They keep staring, Michael," Emery said feeling a little nervous but still very much excited at his touch. She had alright thought that what Michael and she had something was much more intense then a simple relationship. It was like they had skipped the cute, high school attraction and jumped straight into something no one could understand.

"It bothers you?"

"No," she said chuckling a little. "I don't mind, I just wish they wouldn't make it so obvious."

Michael nodded in understanding. She tore herself away from him and walked into class to see Tyler waiting for her at their regular seats. She waved Emery over furiously. Emery sighed deeply knowing she was going to have an earful of something.

"Evander's told me what's been happening lately," she said. "The whole Candace-Chael plot and you two! God things are getting worse! We have to act and fast before Michael makes a rash decision." Emery had the feeling that Tyler was talking more to herself then with Emery. "Just wait til I get my hands on Candace! I'll strangle her pretty little neck." Emery came to the conclusion that she was talking to herself.

The Astronomy night classes were pronounced canceled now until Winter Break seeing as the weather was no longer good. Mr. Gray had said something about snow rolling in but he was mistaken, it was mostly rain and fog. If there was any snow it was soon melted away by the heavy rain showers. Emery didn't mind because that allowed her more free time with Aubrey in her dorm then later meeting up with Michael on the third floor just before lights out.

December came with massive thunderstorms almost every day. Emery would sit and watch from the safety of her room tossing the gold coin Michael had given her. The rain slammed itself on her window then lightening would cut the sky like a knife followed by thunder that would even shake the building and make the lights flicker. It had been raining ever since Thanksgiving and she didn't like it at all. Something was going to happen.

* * *

Tyler and Evander sat together one night in the lonely school around two in the morning when all the cameras were shut off for an hour. It gave them a small enough window to meet and talk in privately since they could not during the day. Tyler sat on the cold hallway ground looking out at the rain. She was still in her pajamas, she didn't even bother to change. Evander stood behind her leaning on a wall with his arms crossed. His leather jacket gleamed drops of water falling onto the floor.

"We're going to need an answer from him, Evander," Tyler said sadly. "I hate that you and I must keep silent through this whole dilemma."

"It's eating away at me as well."

"Then what do we do?" She looked over her shoulder to him her short wet hair letting drips of water fly and waited for an answer. Evander ran a hand through his hair. He hated when she asked him that because he gave her the same answer every time.

"Nothing," Evander finally answered. "We do nothing until Michael makes a decision. He cannot know anything until his choice is made."

"But Em she's involved now. She alone will influence his decision," Tyler snapped angrily. "It's not fair, Ev. How far are we going to let this go?' Tyler wanted to do everything in her power to make Michael understand the consequences, to warn him of what was to come. Yet it was forbidden. Tyler shouted a few curses and lightening split the air with another terrible slap of thunder.

Evander hurried over to her fearful. Who knew what her curses might send on them and he didn't want to take that chance. He knelt beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Calm down or you'll get us into further trouble," he said. "We'll protect Emery and Michael from Chael and his evil, just give it time. There is always a plan, Tyler, Always."

* * *

Heavy rain continued on for next few days and flash flood warning flashed around Seattle but in Blackwell school was never closed seeing as the school was only thirty feet. The students traded in their winter coats for rain coats.

Emery was just glad that Michael went by his word and ignored Chael. He did his best plenty of times to not beat him to a pulp but he restrained himself better then Emery had imagined. Except in one night when Michael landed a hand on him.

Michael had promised her to sneak into the pantry for a late night snack Saturday so they head back up to the third floor and cuddle and watch TV until lights out. She waited in the lobby some what near Gabe's office. She lay back in the recliner stretching a bit. She was a bit tired today from waking up at six in the morning because of the thunder.

"You look comfortable," came a voice a few feet away. Emery sat up straight her eyes flying open with fright more then anything. One the next seat over, Chael sat casually looking at her as if she weren't the solution to Michael's problems. Emery hopped out of her seat. But he got up and grabbed her wrist in one swift movement.

"Wait," he pleaded. "Are you really that angry with me? What have I done to deserve your hatred? Tell me." For a moment, Emery wanted to give in and tell him she wasn't mad at him. His eyes were fierce with sincerity. It was compelling enough to convince anybody that is unless they had heard the conversation she had heard.

"You're lying to me," she said quietly. "You always have been. You have never been truthful to me since we became friends."

"What?" he asked his eye brows together in confusion. "The one real thing I am for sure of is our friendship, never doubt that."

"Enough, Chael!" Michael had appeared. "Don't you dare and tell her more lies." He had reached in front of Chael both young men nose to nose. "I know all that's been happening around here and I don't want Emery getting in the middle of this."

"You idiot, she's already in this like it or not!" Chael snapped shoving him back. "You brought her into this, Michael. You're the one who will have to face the consequences!" Michael had heard enough and tackled him across the small coffee table. Emery moved out of the way and turned just in time to see Michael land a perfectly good punch on Chael cheek.

He hit him a few more times when Chael pushed him back and Michael went straight through the coffee table and Chael punched him in the eye then the jaw.

"Stop!" Emery shouted. "Chael, stop!"

Chael pulled Michael to his feet and punched him in the stomach. Michael shut his eyes in pain and freed himself to hit him back.

"Michael!" she yelled.

"What is going on out here?"Gabe demanded coming out of his quarters. "What's all the-" He saw the conflict going on. He rushed over with incredible agility and pulled Michael off of Chael with ease. It looked like neither of them had enough. Emery held back Michael the best she could and Gabe did the best to hold Chael off.

"Enough!" he told Chael with such such authority that he even frightened Emery. "Enough, Chael." Seeing he was not going to be able to calm him down with Michael around. Gabe turned to them. "You, walk it off!" Michael stood there glaring at Chael. Emery held him back trying to persuade him not to fight any more. He looked down at her to see a trail of tears running down her cheeks. That seemed to knock some sense into him. Michael let Emery lead him away.

He eventually jerked away. Michael hurried along and banged the walls surrounding him. Emery rushed forward to try and calm him down even more. She looked at him anxiously standing some ways away. She waited until he was calm to make contact. He took Emery's face in his hands staring into her eyes. After a few moments, his breathing had eased up. For a brief moment, Emery thought he was going to lean and kiss her but he just stared into her eyes. Emery could see him simmering down.

"Did Chael hurt you?" he asked softly. "Why were you crying?"

"I was afraid you would get hurt," she said overwhelmed. "I didn't want Chael to hurt you. I was so scared." She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers in his.

Michael smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to his body. She could feel the spaces in between their bodies close. Emery had never felt so close to him as she did now. He rested his forehead on hers practically breathing the same air.

"You were afraid for me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I was," she whispered wrapping her hands behind his neck. Emery felt dizzy with temptation as she felt his lips near hers. "I never want anyone to hurt you,Michael."

Emery waited for him to lean in just a little more but he didn't. He left her in her dizziness until he said something. "Why did God put you in my path? Why?"


	14. Into the Gray

Emery and Michael were not able to kiss as a group of freshmen girls walked by giggling and whispering excitedly. Michael walked Emery to her dorm where there he took a small kiss from her unsuspecting lips. Emery shut the door behind her just as rain continued to fall from the sky. A clap of thunder made her jump, her heart raced.

She got ready for bed and crawled under the covers where she felt a little safe. She lay in bed waiting for sleep to come. Emery listened to the rain hit the window in the dark. Down below she could hear the waves crashing into the shore loudly almost like thunder. Goose bumps rushed up and down her spine with fear.

She wished she could have talked Michael into sneaking into her dorm. She would feel much safer if he was around. Emery could easily imagine her body curving itself into his and his heat soothing her down and settling into a comfortable sleep. Emery turned on her side and curled up into a tight ball. After staring at her plain white wall and ignoring everything else, her eyes finally shut and drifted off into a deep troublesome sleep.

Emery stood in the middle of a dense fog. She was utterly lost and she couldn't find her way. Stumbling around, she tried to find a way out. She ran forward the fog only blinding her further. She came to a stop. She looked around desperately. Emery heard a figure fly behind her. She turned only to see nobody was there.

"Michael," she called.

Nothing.

"Tyler?"

Again there was nothing.

"Evander!"

Who ever was out there didn't respond to her. Emery ran only to have the figure behind her begin the chase. Panicked, she ran faster her heart beating like crazy. She manged to escape only by a few feet. Emery skid to a halt where the earth had split open revealing a deep abyss.

The opening was large much too big for Emery to attempt to jump over and she didn't have any other escape from what she could tell. Someone tackled her down into the chasm. Her arms flew out trying to catch anything that would prevent her from falling but nothing was there. She screamed.

She jerked awake shooting straight into the air. Emery was drenched in a cold sweat and tried catching her breath. She grabbed her head trying to figure out why it had felt so real. The falling, the fear, the chase all of it felt real to her, the fear especially.

Emery lay back down grabbing the sheets all the way up to her chin.. She checked her digital clock on her desk. It was about six twenty five. Emery yawned widely as thunder shook the building. Her radio flickered but continued to stay lit. Emery drifted in and out of sleeping wanting to stay awake since she would have to wake up in twenty minutes.

Her mind stayed on the dream that sent her chills. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to calm herself down. Another strike of lightening cut through the sky immediately followed by a large boom that felt like an earth quake. Alarmed, Emery sat up jut as the bolt disappeared from where it struck. She jumped out of bed to get a better look.

It had struck the cemetery! The clouds rumbled up above angrily. Another bolt went for the same spot and sparks flew every where. Emery gasped. Before she could even gather all of what happened, she stumbled over to her closet pulling on anything that was in reach. She tugged on some jeans, a t-shirt and a faded black sweater. Emery slipped into her shoes nearly tripping on her way out.

Emery flew down the stairs as fast as she could. She knew what she saw and she was frightened. She had seen it in previous nightmares to know very well that it was true. Lightning had struck the cemetery, twice!

As Emery came to an end at the fight of stairs, she could see light shining under Gabe's door. She hurried forward and knocked furiously until the door swung open. Gabe stood there strands of his strawberry blonde hair falling out of his small ponytail.

"Where's the fire?" he yawned. "Do you know what time it is."

"Sorry, Gabe, this is important," Emery insisted. She heard padded footing coming her way. It was Aubrey looking pale and down right alarmed, Emery thought that she herself probably looked no better.

"Lightning!" she spluttered out.

"Outside," Emery explained nodding glad she wasn't the only one that saw it. She grabbed his arm and yanked him out to the front door so he could unlock it. Everything outside was still wet from last night's storm but it was still drizzling an fog had settled in making it hard to see.

"Doors don't open until seven," Gabe protested.

"Something's going to happen," Emery said desperately. She had been feeling it last night, that's why had trouble sleeping and had that awful dream. What ever this feeling was it was going to happen now. "Gabe, please! I need to be there!"

As if on cue, Michael ran by cutting through the fog like a knife. He was heading toward the cemetery where the fog covered it to hide the damage it had done. It only made her want to run out even more if Michael was involved. Her heart ached anxious to go find out what was happening.

"Open it! Michael's out there!" she begged. Gabe muttered something as he pulled out his keys and shuffled forward to open the door. As the door creaked open Emery ran out cold air hitting her cheeks. She ran off in the direction of the cemetery with Gabe and Aubrey closely behind. Michael had made it down the slope and into the fog just as they arrived.

"Whoa!" Aubrey gasped beside her. Below the fog was denser as if a cloud had come down from the sky and settled on the ground. Everything was just as it was and completely no sign of lightning hitting there. Gabe's eyes were wide with fear.

"This is bad," he said. "This is really bad. We need to go wake the others."

"Michael is down there," Emery said. Before Gabe could insist something else, she hurried down the slope avoiding tomb stones. She made it into the white fog leaving the outside world behind her. She couldn't believe how much denser it was then up above. Emery could only see a few feet in front of her A second later, Aubrey appeared at her side.

Emery's heart raced as she assessed the familiarity of the place: the fog, the humidity in the air, the fear and the waves washing up on the beach.

"Creepy," Aubrey said in awe and nervously grabbed Emery's wrist.

"Come on," Emery said leading her forward into the fog. "Michael!"

"Emery?" she heard him call out. He sounded very much surprised and slightly confused but also very much afraid. He sounded near but she couldn't see him. She tried to find her way to him trying to think where his voice came from.

"Michael!"

"Stay where you are, I'll find you!"

"I think that's him," Aubrey said excitedly pointing to a dark figure that just jogged past. The girls followed to catch up.

"Michael!" Emery called out to him once more to snag his attention. Michael turned at the sound of his name. Relieved, he turned and came forward to take her into his arms. She felt instant relief in her chest. She almost smiled holding him even tighter.

"Are you crazy?" he asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here? This isn't safe, Em."

"I know but I have to be here." Michael let her go and tucked her hair behind her ears. Emery saw much fear in his eyes. She didn't understand what was so dangerous yet but she knew something was going to happen.

"Aubrey, go wake up Tyler and Evander. I need them," Michael told her. "No one else, understand?" Thunder clapped loudly outside the massive fog they were standing in.

"But I can't see."

"Keep going straight behind you, it'll lead you right to where the land and slope come together," he said nodding behind her. "Go." Aubrey gave a nod and turned to leave. Emery didn't have the time to see her take a step because Emery quickly felt herself thrust to the ground with out even a thought to cross her mind.

Michael had pushed her to the cold muddy ground and did the same to Aubrey a few feet away with incredible speed. He stopped in between them so he could catch the lightning in mid air with his bare hands. Both girls covered their heads as sparks went astray. Emery could hear the electricity in his hands flying wild and it finally died away.

It stopped as soon as it began. Michael hurried over to Aubrey and pulled her up to her feet with ease then hurried to Emery's side. He pulled her up to his arms very worried. She was shaken but okay for the most part. He grabbed both girls by the hand and started to lead them away when a voice stopped them.

"Very good, Michael. Very quick, very heroic. I didn't expect anything less." Emery heard the familiar voice. Emery stopped just before Michael and Aubrey did. She didn't need to see past the fog to recognize that voice the belonged to Chael.


	15. Raining Fire

He stepped into visible distance. His eyes were bitter cold and his mouth was pulled into a dark frown, features Emery wasn't used to seeing on Chael as if he was another person. And he was, the Chael only Candace knew, the one he hid from everyone so well. Emery thought he looked definitely frightening but at the same time somehow unexplained beauty like some kind of lure. The fog seemed to cling to him as if he created it. Michael put himself in between the girls and Chael.

"Leave them out of it, Chael," Michael warned. "This is my problem."

Chael came forward with a wicked smirk growing on his lips. Emery and Aubrey were struck down to the ground once more just in time so Michael could catch another bolt. This time there was distance in between Michael and the girls. Emery had knocked her head pretty hard on a tombstone and could feel blood trickling down her temple. She stayed down as lightening went crazy around her.

"You're no match for me, Michael," Chael laughed openly. "You will loose."

Once the lightning had stopped, Emery crawled over to Aubrey. She pulled her up to get away from what ever was going on deep inside the unknown. They could hear fighting but they made no attempt to find them.

"Which way?" Aubrey asked her eyes huge with fear.

"This way!" Emery gasped pulling her the opposite direction of the fighting. She'd get Aubrey out and then go find Michael and Chael, what ever was going on she was afraid just like last night and the evening before. They could see where the fog eased up and could see where it was still rather dark out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chael asked from behind. He had grabbed her around the hips picking her up off the ground bringing her back into eerie fog. Emery screamed and wiggled in his stone cold arms. She did everything she could to escape him.

"Michael!"

"Let her go!" Aubrey rushed forward and yanked at Chael's arm with all her might. Chael thrust her away with one easy push. He was bringing her back into that horrible fog. She screamed and called out for Michael more. All of a sudden she was dropped to the ground and Emery looked up to see Michael had arrived and dragged him back in.

Michael tackled him and they both tumbled into the fog. Emery jumped to her feet to help Aubrey who hadn't risen yet. Emery bent down to see Aubrey's eyes closed.

"Aubrey!" Emery yelled over the rain shoving her arm. "Wake up!"

Aubrey groaned and opened her eyes grabbing her heard and rubbed it gently. She sat up. "I'm taking the wild guess that those two aren't human."

"No matter what they are we have to stop them!" Emery told her. "Michael could get hurt."

"Michael?" she asked as Emery got to her feet. "You're worried about Michael? Hello! What about us! We almost died in there, Emery!" Before she could listen to another world, Emery ran in following the sounds of their groans and their angry yells. Emery could feel Aubrey follow regardless.

"Get back!" Michael yelled as Chael missed a swing by inches. Emery took a few steps back. Behind her, Aubrey dropped to her knees and went limp for no apparent reason. Emery slid down beside her trying to see what was wrong. From what Emery could tell, Aubrey's vital sins seemed fine. She didn't under stand what was happening.

Emery grabbed her arm and felt a terrible heat under her fingers. As if she had touched a hot metal pan, she tore her hand away wondering what was happening. Aubrey's eyes snapped open in a dreamy haze.

"Aubrey!"

"Michael!" she called out. Emery turned to look at the fighting boys some ways away. Both of them stopped to her surprise. Some kind of understanding went in between. "Michael," she repeated her voice strong and pronouncing authority. Emery didn't know where it came from, it sounded nothing like her. "I gave you the capacity to love. Me. It's my gift to you."

Then Aubrey collapsed. Emery caught her this time without burning herself. She shook violently in Emery's arms and her eyes rolled behind her head. After a moment her body went limp and Emery had to set her down. Michael and Chael were still distant just watching.

"What a shame," Chael said with a shrug. "Even God sacrifices the weak." Another bolt of lightning came down and Emery hit the ground just as Michael had caught it. Emery's thoughts were speeding over: Aubrey and Michael and Chael. She didn't understand what was happening or what just happened.

She heard others arrive and more fighting going on, electricity still flying like crazy. She wanted to see what was going on but if lightning hit her, she wouldn't even live to tell the tale. But she heard new voices.

"Come back here you little witch!" Emery heard Tyler shout. She felt hopeful just hearing her friend's voice. The cavalry had arrived. And she no doubt knew Evander must be around somewhere. And Tyler had to be talking about the one person she hated in this school and that would be Candace.

The burning had started once more only this time it was in Emery consuming her little by little. The dark fire burned her inside out, there was a point until she couldn't take it. She let out a painful scream. Was it possible that what happened to Aubrey was happening to her now? She landed on her back. She shifted in between darkness and the cemetery and the roar in her ears got louder and louder.

"Emery!" she heard someone call out.

She was consumed by darkness and she couldn't see but she heard herself say words she didn't come up with on her own. It scared her so bad. She heard the fighting stop just to listen to what she had to say.

"You lost, Michael." Her voice was shockingly cold, sadistic and unreal. Emery fought back to regain control. She twitched and screamed but what ever force consumed her fought back with ease. "You lost." What ever was in her released her body. She felt a horrible pain but didn't scream. Her eyes flew open to see Candace standing in front of her with a handle sticking out of her stomach. Blood trickled down her body.

She blinked furiously her surroundings going out of focus. Over Candace's shoulder Emery caught a glimpse of Michael trying to free himself from Chael who had held him back in all this Evander was trying to help and Tyler was coming toward Candace in full rage. Then she saw Candace's eyes, they were no longer blue but a deep gold. Emery fell back and her eyes shut.


	16. White Sand

Emery felt strangely comfortable. Her back was soothingly warm like a long awaited embrace from someone long waited. And the ache in her belly was no longer there. Her thoughts were wiped clean like a blank slate. Emery wasn't yet ready to open her eyes, she didn't want to asses what has been made of her.

Emery sighed wondering if she was dead. She had grown up not thinking much of death and where she would go. She wasn't afraid of going to Hell if this was all some kind of illusion. If she was in Heaven she felt like she didn't belong. Somehow, she felt like she was in neither.

Finally, Emery opened her eyes to see she was on a beach. The sand was white and the clear blue water was like crystal not making a sound. She sat up to notice she was wearing a white sun dress. She dug her toes into the warm sand. Emery shoved her hair back out of her face. The beach was empty for miles.

"Beautiful place, little dude," came a voice behind her. Emery didn't have to turn to know the voice belonged to Gabe. He sat down beside her wearing white cotton pants and a white flannel shirt. His hair was cut short unlike in reality. He grabbed a handful of sand and let it slip through his fingers. "You have the choice to go back."

"I can do that?" she asked calmly. She wasn't excited, happy or even surprised. She just wanted to know more. She was interested in finally knowing what was going on. "Why do I have that choice?" Emery looked over at him expectantly.

"The fight you saw was no ordinary battle, Aubrey caught that and I hope you did too," he said staring out into the sea. "It was a fight between Good and Evil, Michael of course being the exception. Both sides are trying to win over Michael's vote to where he stands."

"You have a choice because your path is not finished. You can choose to leave it all behind or go back and proceed to the end."

"Aubrey, what happened to Aubrey?" Emery asked. Her mind flooded with images of Aubrey and the pain of loosing a dear friend. The laughs they shared, the times they had spent together doing what they could around campus and how close they gotten in the span of just a few months. She couldn't believe Aubrey was dead. Gabe seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Aubrey grew up without a claim so when the Spirit used her as a host to communicate with Michael, her mind and soul had not accepted its existence. But don't worry I personally took her up into the Eternal Land."

Emery wanted to feel relief but she still couldn't help feeling a little sad yet happy at the same time. Aubrey was okay but that wasn't all that mattered. If Gabe was right, then the others would be fine.

"Is this a dream, Gabe?"

He looked up at the blue cloudless sky thoughtfully trying to pick his words before answering. He gripped another handful of white sand it slowly leaked out. He had to be honest with her, he could not lie.

"No," he finally said. "Have you made a choice?"

It was Emery's turn to take her time to answer him. She dug her feet deeper into the sand up to her ankles. She wound her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. Emery thought of the pros and cons of each matter. If she returned, the only thing that mattered to her was Michael, he was there. She knew how terrible it would be for him to go through a loss. She had the power to go back and prevent it.

Then she thought of not returning. If she didn't return, she would never have to worry and live in peace. Emery could be happy for the rest of her time just watching Michael. She'd be unreachable to him. She would miss his touch on her skin, his stolen kisses, his blue eyes, and his way of making her feel truly happy.

With her finger she wrote something in the sand, 'Michael.' She looked up at him to see his reaction. He smiled and rubbed her shoulder. He grabbed one last handful of the white sand. It slipped through his hand as easily as water. The beach disappeared and the last thing she heard Gabe say was,

"Good choice, little dude."


	17. Dirty Dozen

Emery shot up gulping for air blinking hard trying to focus on what was in front of her. She had made it from the beach and back in the grave yard. She felt her belly searching for the wound. Nothing, she was okay, she wasn't hurt. There wasn't even blood or a rip in her sweater. Her clothes were restored and looked better then they did this morning.

The battlefield was dead silent. No one was around or at least she thought. She heard fighting some ways off, she could hear Tyler and Evander against Candace and Chael. She couldn't even distinguish Michael's voice any more. Then Chael appeared coming toward her. He must have slipped away some how.

"God's plan is wicked isn't it, Emery?" he asked her. "You didn't get to watch the greatest part of this whole theatrical." He nodded behind her. Emery turned to see a body laying a few feet behind her. At first she couldn't see who it was but then she recognized it as a male body.

"Michael!" she screamed scrambling to his side. Michael lay in the muddy ground not moving. His blonde hair was caked in mud and his eyes were closed and he looked frighteningly pale. Her heart raced and her eyes watered at his unconscious body. She touched his forehead and traced her fingers down his cheek. She could feel herself shaking from being too late to arrive to stop what ever happened to him. She had come back for him and he was nearly dead.

"Without a doubt he fought admirably," Chael told her still advancing. "They should have given Michael a motive years ago."

"Michael, wake up!" Emery begged taking some mud out of his hair. She brushed tears out of her eyes but more tears appeared to the one she had just dismissed.

"I liked you Emery, I did but my hatred for Michael is much greater," he said only a few paces away. Anger began to rise and boil in Emery's blood, she had never felt this angry before in her life. She wanted to stand up to Chael but she wouldn't stand a chance. Thunder rumbled up above threatening to send down another lightning bolt.

Before Emery could think, she screamed her head in between her knees. All her anger, heart break and terror all in one scream. Something far more powerful was about to happen. The earth shook underneath like a miniature earth quake. The higher pitched the scream the more it rumbled and the earth split in half in between them and Chael. The screaming stopped and everything was silent.

Chael looked at Emery with an expression that was of pure horror and perhaps even fear. Emery couldn't believe what she had done. She had some how willed the earth to open! Then Chael laughed darkly with a smile. Candace came forward, her gold eyes in a pleasant surprise and her perfect pink lips twitching into a smile.

Evander and Tyler appeared definitely terrified. This was not a good sign in their favor. Emery could tell this was the moment they were afraid of.

"Well, what do you know," he said amused. "Looks like Michael has a little surprise when he wakes up."

Emery got up from Michael side and walked over to the giant crack separating herself from Chael. There was something drawing her to it, like she had to finish what she started. And the voices, she could hear them as she neared the abyss. Dark figures were climbing their way up. The ones still in the shadows were dark and almost held no figure of their own. The things near the top looked more human, flesh was growing and they took appearance. Twelve stepped out, darkness fading away as their remaining features materialized.

Chael and Candace looked ashen as if they know what Emery had done. What ever was funny to them a moment ago was replaced by terror. The leader of the pack closed his eyes breathed in deeply sucking in air as much as possible. His friends followed in his motion.

The demon opened his eyes. In his sockets there were no eyes just red burning coals, Emery took a step back sensing danger from them. "It's great to be alive," he said. His looked over in Chael's direction. Candace wimpered a little but Chael took his stance. The leader smiled like he knew what was about to happen would not be pretty.

"Emery, get away from there!" Tyler snapped. She turned to see her friend who was helping Michael sit up.

Without hesitation, the twelve figures took off in their black forms. Everything went black and Emery hit the ground feeling the cold of the shadows fly around her. The next moment she heard Candace scream and Chael yell out.

"Emery!"

She looked up to see the dark shadows taking Candace and Chael into the ocean. Candace screamed and kicked but the dark figures had her secure. Chael was already submerged in the water. If he fought back, Emery would never know. All of the figures laughing, it sent a shiver up Emery's spine. In a matter of seconds, they all disappeared into the water and it was silent. They were gone.

"Emery," came a fainter voice. Emery snapped her neck at the sound. She recognized that voice any where, it was the reason why she agreed to come back. Emery rushed over and dropped beside Michael. He sat up, squinting and grabbing his side.

"I can't believe it," he said gazing at her inspecting that she was okay. "How can this be? I thought I lost you for good." A tear ran down his cheek then followed by another and a few more. Emery cleared them from his dirty face and he did the same for her. She hadn't even noticed she was crying.

Emery wrapped her arms around him feeling his touch comfort her. All her emotions melted into him turning into warmth and relief. They had beaten Chael today and they were safe for now. He was far away taken by those dark shadow people.

"I could never leave you," she said watching his breath just above her head. He helped her up but she sill clung to him. He held her tight and close not wanting to let her out of his arms. He kissed her forehead and Emery looked up at him. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Michael!" Tyler said running over. Emery looked up startled, Tyler had not been there a second ago. She wondered when she had appeared. "Emery let out the Dirty Dozen!" She hurried forward her eyes wild with fear. It was strange for Emery to see because she had never seen Tyler could do fear. But something was different about her, something not human. She cut through the fog like a light in the middle of a dark room. If Emery wasn't mistaken, she could have sworn Tyler was glowing.

"So? Let Chael deal with it," Michael said holding Emery tighter.

"Michael, you know it's our job to send them back," then Evander appeared at Tyler side. Emery inhaled softly. She understood. She looked up at Michael once more who was glaring at Tyler intently. He was a fallen angel.

"You said it yourself, it's your job not mine," Michael said. He looked down at Emery in his arms and took a quick kiss from her lips. "I'm not going any where without Emery."

Tyler stepped forward angrily. "Don't you understand? Those are the most vicious demons in Hell! The only person who can cast them away is Emery. Once they reek havoc, and enjoy their company among the living they won't want to go back. They'll kill their castor so they can never go back!"

Emery tensed since she was the one that cast them into this world. How was she even able to cast them into this world. She'd have to be-

"You're suspicions are correct, little dude," said a voice behind them. Gabe had come down the slope and landed on the flat plain with them. "And for that reason we must get you out of here. Somewhere far and safe."

"Manhattan is the ideal place," Evander suggested. Gabe nodded in agreement. "Michael, deep down you knew her true nature. And it came to this, she must leave for her safety. I know you want her safe from harms way."

"She's safe with me," Michael insisted. "I can protect her."

"Not in the state you're in!" Tyler said desperately. She looked ready to hit him but she was patient. "Michael, let us help you!" Evander nudged her slightly to cool it and she turned her backs on them. They walked back up the slope arguing.

Michael looked down at Emery who was in turn looking up at him. She could tell he was torn in between their words and what he thought and desired. She didn't want to part from him as badly as he didn't want to leave her side. But the need to protect her was much greater then anything else even picking a side right now.

"I'll give you a few moments to talk things through," Gabe said taking a few steps back and going back the way he came. Emery and Michael watched him go.


	18. Daylight

The fog at the end of the slope dissolved into a much thinner cloud and it started to get slightly warmer. The sky up above was still dark but the thunderstorm had cleared. It would only be a matter of minutes before sunrise.

Michael had let her go to think clearly and make a mental course of what he wanted to do. Emery watched him pace and run his hand through his hair. Tyler's words echoed in her head about how the demons would come after her once they had their fun. And Gabe confirming her suspicions. Emery still couldn't believe it.

"Do I really have to go away?" Emery asked finally.

Michael sighed out heavily staring out into the ocean expectantly. He almost expected the demons to return but that wasn't going to happen, they were long gone. Once nothing appeared, he looked back at Emery. "As much as I don't want you to, yes you do while I'm away."

"I thought you haven't picked a side yet!"

"I haven't, Em, I haven't. I won't make one until all the demons are back in their place" He held her face in his hands. He was in no position to make a choice right now. Once he knew Emery was safe in Manhattan he would take off with Tyler and Evander to put away the Dirty Dozen.

"Okay so where are we going?" Emery asked.

"I'm not going with you, Em. I'm helping Ty and Ev."

"What? Michael!" Emery said alarmed her eyes huge with sadness. "I can't go there by myself! Not without you! Please don't let them take me, Michael." She tore away from him so he couldn't see the heart break in her face and most noticeable in her eyes. New tears had gathered and Emery didn't want Michael to see her crying again. She couldn't believe she'd have to somewhere she didn't know, all alone.

Michael found his way in front of Emery to talk to her and convince her to go to Manhattan. "Emery, please. They'll take you somewhere safe where people above me can protect you," he explained to her. "They can protect people like you. There's a whole school, Emery. It'll put me at ease, okay? I talked to them weeks ago. They're ready to take you when ever I say."

Emery shut her eyes trying hard not to think of separating herself from Michael. She couldn't believe what she got herself into this mess. Right then and there she couldn't even see a way out of this. If only she wasn't who she was then this could have been prevented.

"Emery," Tyler said reappearing in the blink of an eye. Sh jumped at her voice, she couldn't get used to that. The three of them walked up the slope toward Emery's favorite tree. It stood bare in the cold with out any leaves. "Mr. Gray is out by the front gates to drive you to the airport. Evander and I already packed your things. The private jet will be waiting."

"Michael-"

"Emery, please, just go," he urged her taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "I promise to come see you any chance I get."

"Really?"

"Every chance," he said with a nod and a small smile.

"Mr. Gray is waiting," Tyler chimed in softly.

Michael embraced Emery tight once more. Emery pressed herself to him trying to form a memory so when she felt lonely she could remember him so. She didn't know when she would see him again. Emery looked up at him and stood on tip toe to grant him one more kiss. They let go holding hands. Emery tore herself away from him and walked over to Tyler.

Tyler smiled at her sadly and both girls walked away in silence. Emery forced herself to keep walking. She turned to look at Michael over her shoulder. He stood near her favorite tree with his hands in his pockets looking as miserable as ever. There were holes and rips on his clothes from where lightning had managed to singe his clothing. The sun was just rising behind him and Emery thought it looked as if he glowed. The sun rise made his blonde hair looked like gold and his blue eyes were as clear as the calm ocean just below.

Even with his burned and tattered clothes Emery could see the beauty underneath it all. He was only putting off the most important decision in his immortal life just to protect her. Seeing him stand there in the daylight made Emery think of how much more he will have to sacrifice or how long it would take to catch all twelve demons.

So there she was walking away from Michael and the Seattle sun, her two sources of warmth in her life. The sun would go where ever she went so Emery decided to take Michael and that image of him in the daylight with her where ever she was heading to next.

* * *

A/N: Hellllo, if you read this story please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Feedback helps me improve as a writer and motivates me to do what I do. There is a sequel in the works called Selfless which continues on the journey to Michael's choice. I'll try and upload that as soon as possible. I'm taking summer classes at the university I go to bare with me please. I hope you enjoyed it and enjoy what is to come.

heights93


End file.
